L'Empathe
by Agathe Youbabe
Summary: Eric est persuadé qu'il peut propulser n'importe quel novice en tête du classement, Quatre le prend au mot et lui colle dans les pattes la plus faible des recrues. Tous deux ignorent que JD leur cache sa véritable identité et que son destin est intrinsèquement lié à celui de Tris. Eric/OC.
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : la trilogie Divergente est une œuvre de Veronica Roth, elle ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

\- JD Zane !

C'est mon nom qui fut appelé en deuxième par Marcus Eaton, le leader des Altruistes, je vérifiais alors discrètement que ma ceinture thoracique avec bretelles en scratch soit bien placée et camoufle toujours parfaitement ma poitrine puis je me levai de mon siège pour rejoindre le maître de cérémonie sous le regard rempli d'espoir de mes parents qui devaient prier intérieurement pour que je reste dans ma faction d'origine, comme le test d'aptitude me l'avait conseillé.  
Chez les Fraternels, nous avions pour habitude de porter des vêtements amples donc j'avais opté pour un pantalon jaune et un long sweat-shirt rouge à la fois confortable et idéal pour cacher mes « formes ». Je m'entaillai d'abord la paume de ma main gauche avec le couteau prévu à cet effet puis je laissai couler mon sang dans la coupe remplie de charbons ardents au plus grand dam de mes parents.

\- Audacieux ! Annonça monsieur Eaton, à voix haute.

Je rejoignais ensuite le cercle de ma nouvelle Faction qui m'applaudissait chaleureusement, certains d'entre eux posaient même une main sur mon épaule en guise de félicitation, ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle.

\- Jeffrey Yates...Audacieux ! Morgan stokes...Fraternel ! Claire Satron….Sincère !

Voilà une bonne trentaine de minutes déjà que j'étais installée avec ma nouvelle Faction et ma nervosité ne cessait d'augmenter, tous ces adolescents stressés réunis autour de moi, j'en avais l'estomac noué. J'alternais entre deux tics nerveux : soit je me passais la main dans les cheveux toutes les dix secondes, encore peu habituée à ma nouvelle coupe garçonne, soit je serrais nerveusement mon pendentif nacré en forme de cheval dans ma main, c'est bien la seule chose que j'allais regretter dans mon ancienne Faction, ne plus pouvoir m'occuper de ma jument Neva ou passer du temps avec elle, c'était un véritable crève-cœur pour moi mais mon choix était fait, je voulais me sentir vivante, ressentir de vraies sensations fortes et non pas ce bien-être routinier et artificiel que nous imposait le sérum de Paix incorporé dans notre pain quotidien.

\- Micah Ross...Audacieux !

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire à l'entente du choix de mon meilleur ami, nous avions pris notre décision ensemble et il m'avait donné des tas de conseils sur la manière de rendre mon personnage crédible, je refusais qu'on me croit plus faible simplement parce que j'étais une fille, je voulais en imposer, me révéler intimidante aux yeux des autres et cette nouvelle identité était le meilleur moyen de parvenir au but que je m'étais fixé.  
J'accueillis la venue de Micah avec joie, on se tapa chaleureusement dans la main, tous les deux ravis de se retrouver côte à côte pour cette nouvelle aventure.

\- Sam Robertson...Altruiste ! Caleb Prior...Erudit ! Beatrice Prior...

Lorsque cette Altruiste en modeste robe grise et manteau de la même couleur se saisit du couteau posé devant elle et s'entailla, un léger picotement gagna ma main gauche mais ce qui me surprit le plus fut le sparadrap maculé à nouveau de sang dans ma paume, ma plaie s'était bel et bien rouverte après l'entaillage de Beatrice alors que mon précédent saignement avait stoppé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes au moins.

\- ...Audacieux !

Encore sous le choc de la façon dont mon corps avait réagi face à elle, je ne pris pas la peine de l'accueillir quand elle s'approcha de notre cercle. Mon geste intrigua Micah, il me fixa avec incompréhension, je comptais bien tout lui raconter dès notre sortie de la Ruche.

* * *

-allez ! Montez ! Criait une voix loin devant nous.

Je courais à coté de Micah en suivant cette voix encourageante, certains commençaient déjà à monter dans les wagons, je sentais l'adrénaline monter en moi à leur contact, leur énergie était si grisante.

\- vite, dépêche-toi JD ! M'exhorta-t-il.

D'une main ferme, mon meilleur ami m'aida à attraper le train en route alors que Beatrice atterrissait tout juste après moi dans le wagon, elle était la dernière à monter.

\- désolée, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de sa voisine.  
\- on y est arrivées, se réjouit son interlocutrice. Je suis Christina.  
\- Beatrice.

Elle étaient assises l'une à coté de l'autre, par terre, alors que je me tenais debout, à quelques mètres d'elles, avec Micah à mes côtés qui ne quittait plus Christina des yeux.

\- ferme la bouche, tu baves, l'avertis-je, dans un sourire complice.  
\- même pas vrai, tu dis n'importe quoi !

Il avait beau nier farouchement, je pouvais sentir son trouble à la vue de Christina et il le savait parfaitement. Peut-être qu'il aurait ses chances, objectivement parlant, il était plutôt mignon avec ses petites bouclettes noires, son visage poupon et sa peau chocolat.

\- ils sautent ! Remarqua tout à coup Beatrice.  
\- quoi ? Réagit Christina.

J'étais aussi étonnée qu'elles quand j'entendis la voix criarde de Micah me revenir aux oreilles, il se trouvait déjà de l'autre côté.

\- VAS-Y, SAUTE !

J'étais parmi les dernières avec Christina et Beatrice à être encore dans le wagon, je ressentais l'appréhension de cette dernière, elle essayait de dompter sa peur, sa réaction me déstabilisait.

\- ALLEZ, SAUTE, MAINTENANT ! VITE !

La voix de Micah me fit sursauter et sans réfléchir, je pris un peu d'élan avant de finalement sauter. Christina et Beatrice m'imitèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Cette dernière se tenait respectivement le coude gauche puis le sommet du crâne puis enfin le coude droit en grimaçant, ce qui correspondait exactement aux trois zones où je venais tout juste de ressentir une légère gêne.

\- bien, écoutez tous ! Je m'appelle Eric, je suis un de vos leaders !

Dès sa prise de parole, je sentis l'intimidation des novices qui m'entouraient à son égard et je partageais leur sentiment, avec sa carrure d'athlète, ses tatouages ostensibles dans le cou, ses piercings à l'arcade sourcilière, ses plugs aux oreilles, ses bras aussi gros que des cuissots de yack et enfin son regard de glace, il en imposait.

\- ferme la bouche, tu baves, me taquina Micah, à voix basse.

Faussement vexée, je lui assénai une petite tape sur le bras avant de mettre mon index devant la bouche avec la ferme intention d'écouter religieusement le reste de la présentation d'Eric.

\- le portail des Audacieux se trouve ici, annonça-t-il d'une voix métallique. Si vous n'avez pas le cran de sauter, c'est que vous n'êtes pas l'un des nôtres !  
\- mais est-ce qu'il y a de l'eau, en bas ?

Un Erudit vêtu d'une veste bleue foncée venait de poser la question qui nous brûlait tous les lèvres depuis quelques instants.

\- ça tu verras… ou pas, ajouta Eric dans un sarcasme.

Il se délectait très clairement de cette situation et de toute l'angoisse qu'il pouvait provoquer en nous. Il était carrément sadique. Sexy mais sadique quand même.

\- il faut vous lancer, qui sera le premier ?

Tout le monde se regardait mais personne ne bougeait, leur appréhension avait beau atteindre des sommets, ce n'est pas ce sentiment qui me dominait, je fis un pas en avant, me sentant déjà prête à y aller, comme poussée par une force vive auprès de moi quand Beatrice se mit à parler.

\- moi, dit-elle, soudainement.

Elle s'avança alors avec précaution du petit muret, regarda en bas pendant plusieurs secondes, elle était pétrifiée, son cœurs'emballait, je le sentais s'emballer à travers ma poitrine, sans compter cette sensation de froid qui s'emparait maintenant de moi alors que Beatrice se débarrassait de son manteau.

\- allez, enlève tout Pète-sec !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, sûrement encore un Sincère qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la ramener alors que lui-même n'avait pas eu les cojones de se désigner en premier pour sauter, tu parles d'un héros !

\- oh non rhabille-toi !

Une fois ses deux genoux sur le rebord, Beatrice se mit debout difficilement, elle avait du mal à tenir l'équilibre et je sentais un début de vertige me gagner peu à peu.

\- on a que la journée, souffla Eric d'un air blasé.

Une fois Beatrice lancée, je me mis à inspirer très fort et je serrais les points pour me donner une contenance avant d'agripper soudainement la manche de la chemise orange de mon ami Micah, je sentais mon heure arriver, je perdais pied petit à petit, il fallait que je ferme les yeux pour retrouver ma bulle protectrice au plus vite quand un énorme soulagement s'empara de moi, je n'avais plus peur désormais, le plus dur était passé.

\- alors ? S'inquiéta Micah, à voix basse. Tout va bien ?  
\- elle va bien, lui dis-je avec assurance.  
\- à qui le tour ? Demanda Eric, à nouveau.  
\- moi ! Répondit mon ami, en se précipitant vers le muret.

Il avait confiance en moi, il savait que mes émotions ne me trompaient jamais.

\- un bouseux en deuxième sauteur, commenta Eric dans un sourire sadique. C'est une première.

Il ne devait attendre qu'une chose c'est que Micah se dégonfle mais à mon plus grand soulagement, mon ami lui donna tort en se décidant à sauter seulement quelques secondes après avoir posé ses deux pieds sur le muret.

\- au suivant !

Rassurée, j'avançai à mon tour vers Eric quand brusquement Christina et moi, on se télescopa, je ne perdis pas une minute pour m'excuser, d'une voix dans les tons les plus bas possibles.

\- désolé, excuse-moi.  
\- non, c'est moi, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver, ça va ?  
\- rien de grave et toi ?  
\- bougez-vous les tourtereaux ! Pesta tout à coup Eric contre nous.  
\- vas-y, les filles d'abord.

Je l'invitai d'une main à passer devant moi pour monter sur le muret, ma galanterie ne ferait que rendre plus crédible mon personnage.

\- merci, c'est gentil.

Elle accepta mon invitation avec le sourire alors que je restais juste quelques centimètres derrière à l'observer. Comme tout bon Sincère, Christina était quelqu'un de spontané, elle avait sûrement dû se porter volontaire sur un coup de tête, une impulsion car je ressentais son stress maintenant qu'elle était à quelques secondes du saut.

\- c'est pour aujourd'hui ou….

Voilà qu'Eric revenait à la charge, la nervosité de Christina atteignait des sommets, il fallait que je l'apaise, coûte que coûte, c'était plus fort que moi.

\- ça va aller, fais-moi confiance, tout va bien se passer, il y a quelque chose en bas pour nous retenir, je ne sais pas quoi mais il y a quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas.

Je sentis le regard assassin d'Eric sur moi, si ses yeux étaient des lances-flammes, je serais déjà brûlée au quatrième degré, son regard s'arrêta ensuite sur Christina.

\- descends.  
\- quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- tout de suite.

Visiblement déçue de ne pas pu avoir sauté dans la foulée, Christina obtempéra à contre-cœur et vit Eric enjamber le muret à sa place et s'impatienter en regardant dans ma direction.

\- tu bouges tes fesses cul-terreux ou il te faut une invitation ?

Il ne plaisantait pas, je pouvais sentir toute sa colère à mon égard, ni une, ni deux, je passai mon genou droit sur le muret quand à ma plus grande surprise, Eric me proposa son aide en tendant une main vers moi, je l'acceptai avec plaisir, il n'était pas aussi sadique tout compte fait.

\- hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

Je m'étais faite avoir en beauté, j'étais tellement naïve, il m'avait offert sa main pour mieux pouvoir me faire basculer à sa guise de l'autre côté du muret, je m'accrochai maintenant de toutes mes forces à son bras avec mes deux mains, comme si ma vie en dépendait, alors que j'avais déjà les deux jambes dans le vide.

\- attends, attends, pas de dos, pas de dos, je préfère voir où je saute.  
\- bon vent cul-terreux, me dit-il dans un énième sourire sadique.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'aida de son autre main pour retirer mes deux mains encore fermement agrippées à son bras, ma chute fut courte, je réalisais à peine que mon corps défilait dans le vide que déjà mon visage venait se perdre dans le grand filet sur lequel je venais d'atterrir. Un grand brun séduisant vint m'aider à m'en défaire avant de m'interroger sur mon saut.

\- on t'a poussé ?  
\- oui, mais… je m'étais porté volontaire avant… enfin, pour sauter, pas pour être poussé.

Je pouvais lire à son regard confus que je l'avais totalement déconcerté avec ma réponse des plus décousues.

\- ton nom.  
\- JD.  
\- 3ème en bas : JD ! Annonça-t-il, avec entrain. Bienvenue chez les Audacieux !

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	2. Chapitre 2

_Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, alertes et favoris, ça m'encourage encore plus pour la suite._

* * *

\- statistiquement parlant, t'aurais dû atteindre la cible au moins une fois. Même par hasard.

Je sentais Tris perturbée par la réflexion de Will et cela me perturbait aussi, déjà qu'à la base je n'étais pas douée avec une arme dans la main, voilà que je n'arrivais plus du tout à toucher ma cible.

\- j'ai toujours su que tu ne voyais pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, sale plouc !

Comme à mon habitude, je préférais ne rien répondre aux attaques de Peter, en tant qu'ancienne Fraternelle, j'avais pour rituel de fuir les conflits comme la peste et je ressentais chez lui une telle envie de rabaisser les autres pour se sentir le plus fort, ce besoin incessant de se faire remarquer des autres, en fait, il m'inspirait plus de la pitié qu'autre chose.

\- première sauteuse, sur le ring !

La voix d'Eric résonnait à présent dans la salle d'entraînement, son regard venait de quitter Tris pour se poser sur Molly.

\- dernière sauteuse, battez-vous !

Les deux intéressées rejoignirent sans tarder le ring, je ressentais leur intimidation face à l'autorité naturelle de notre leader blond.

\- combien de temps on doit se battre ? Se renseigna Molly.  
\- jusqu'à ce que l'une de vous soit KO.  
\- ou reconnaisse sa défaite, continua Quatre en coupant Eric.  
\- selon l'ancien règlement, le corrigea ce dernier. Selon le nouveau, l'abandon est interdit.

Alors que Molly et Tris patientaient sagement, Quatre et Eric semblaient en grande discussion, piquée dans ma curiosité, j'aurais bien aimé être une petite souris à ce moment-là pour entendre ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, l'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux était extrêmement tendue, je commençais à en ressentir les effets et à être crispée à mon tour.

-on vous notera ! Lâcha tout à coup Eric, la mâchoire serrée. Envoyez la sauce ! A vous !

La première fois que Molly avança vers Tris, cette dernière sortit du ring, je ressentais son appréhension à devoir se battre en public, elle nous fixait de ses grands yeux inquiets, j'essayais de lui transmettre de bonnes ondes, j'aurais préféré la rassurer à voix haute mais je peinais encore à stabiliser parfaitement mon timbre dans les tons les plus graves et je voulais éviter à tout prix une nouvelle colère d'Eric, j'en avais payé le prix fort sur le toit.

\- te dégonfle pas Pète-Sec ! Lui lança Peter avec provocation.

Elle avança à nouveau vers le ring, à pas de loups puis se remit en position de combat et lorsque Molly vint vers elle, elle la repoussa instantanément, je sentais qu'elle reprenait confiance en elle à ma plus grande joie, mais son poing rata la joue de son adversaire et elle reçut un crochet du gauche en pleine joue droite en retour, je ressentis de légers picotements sur ma propre joue droite, ce qui me fit grimacer. Micah me fixa alors d'un air interrogateur et je le rassurai en lui adressant un léger sourire en coin.  
La situation ne faisait qu'empirer pour Tris, après plusieurs coups dans l'abdomen, elle reçut un coup de poing de Molly qui la fit tomber au sol, elle n'eut même pas le temps de se relever que déjà ce gros sadique d'Eric lui fit signe d'y aller à fond et Molly lui décrocha un violent crochet du droit qui la mit KO pour de bon et me fit ressentir au passage une brûlure immédiate sur ma joue gauche. Je me pinçais aussitôt les lèvres, me retenant de tenir ma joue endolorie, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'attirer les soupçons sur moi.

\- allez, suivez-moi !

Alors que Tris tenait encore une poche de glace sur sa joue gauche et se reposait sur un banc à proximité, Eric nous exhortait à le rejoindre jusque devant le tableau qui commençait à afficher le classement des initiés. J'en profitai pour me rapprocher de Micah et lui poser la question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques minutes déjà.

\- j'ai la joue rouge ?  
\- un peu, mais ça se voit à peine, t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il à voix basse. Si on te demande, t'as qu'à dire que tu t'es un peu trop grattée à cet endroit.  
\- c'est pas idiot, merci.

Nous échangions un sourire complice, sincèrement, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui à mes côtés dans cette nouvelle Faction. Je chérissais le fait d'avoir un allié ici, un ami fidèle qui savait ce que j'endurais et avec qui je pouvais être à cent pour cent honnête, à la fois sur mon don ainsi que sur ma véritable identité.

\- écoutez moi bien ! Commença Eric d'un ton ferme. Vous voyez ce tableau là ? C'est votre vie, chaque jour, vous serez évalués. Si vous êtes dans le rouge à la fin de la première phase, vous dégagez !

Je me précipitais alors pour voir mon classement puis avant de quitter la salle pour de bon, je me retournais une dernière fois pour assister à une scène surréaliste : une poignée de main énergique entre Eric et Quatre comme pour sceller un accord, j'avais pourtant ressenti toute l'appréhension qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, bizarre, j'aurais pourtant juré qu'ils étaient ennemis.

* * *

\- je suis une des plus faibles.  
\- à toi de progresser le plus alors.

Tris et Christina semblaient en pleine discussion quand avec Micah, on les rejoignait dans le dortoir.

\- t'es une Sincère, t'es pas sensée mentir.  
\- j'étais une Sincère. Et je mens pas.

Tris était allongée sur son lit et je ressentis immédiatement son découragement, elle était remplie de doutes, d'ondes négatives, ses idées noires commençaient à me hanter, je ressentais un besoin immédiat de la réconforter pour ne pas sombrer à mon tour.

\- ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher, dis-je en reprenant une voix dans les tons plus bas, il faut tenir le coup, surtout accroche-toi.  
\- et c'est le dernier du classement qui te dit ça, remarqua Al dans un sourire taquin.  
\- c'est un Fraternel, il a probablement encore trop de sérum de paix dans l'organisme pour pouvoir stresser.

La remarque de Will me fit sourire, pour l'instant, je tenais plutôt bien mon rôle puisqu'ils me prenaient tous pour un garçon. Ils parlaient maintenant à tour de rôle de leurs anciennes Factions alors que Micah et moi les écoutions avec attention.

\- ça devient déprimant, réagit Christina avec le sourire, vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire ? Se faire tatouer.

Ni une, ni deux, Micah et nos nouveaux amis commençaient tous à quitter la pièce, tous sauf moi.

\- tu ne viens pas ? Me demanda tout à coup Tris en revenant sur ses pas.  
\- non, c'est gentil, je m'en ferai peut-être un plus tard, enfin si je passe la première phase bien sûr.

Rien qu'en le fixant, je savais que Micah comprenait ce que j'avais voulu dire, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, il était parfaitement conscient que j'avais besoin de récupérer après cette journée épuisante et toute cette fatigue accumulée au contact des autres, avec des capacités comme les miennes, cela faisait du bien de se retrouver un peu seule avec soi-même, sans « parasites » autour de moi pour me déstabiliser et différentes palettes d'émotions à gérer.

\- si tu passes ? Un conseil, ne dis surtout pas des trucs comme ça devant Eric, me lança Christina avec humour.  
\- vaut mieux pas, c'est clair.

J'acquiesçais le sourire aux lèvres, mon saut arrière du toit avait amplement suffi à me calmer, je n'avais aucune intention de réveiller la bête et je comptais bien me faire la plus discrète possible dorénavant.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	3. Chapitre 3

Je mis un nouveau coup de poing dans le sac de frappe devant moi, comme toujours, il ne bougeait pas des masses mais cela ne me décourageait pas pour autant, j'avais du temps devant moi pour m'améliorer dans toutes les disciplines et ainsi remonter progressivement dans le classement, j'avais confiance en mes capacités, je pouvais le faire, je pouvais réussir à passer cette fameuse première phase.

\- c'est pitoyable, 33.

Mon numéro au classement comme surnom histoire de bien m'humilier, quelle charmante attention de la part d'Eric le sadique. Je reconnus immédiatement sa voix et ne répondis pas à sa provocation, je pensais qu'il finirait bien par partir, j'avais tort, sur toute la ligne.  
Il se tenait juste derrière moi, en silence, probablement à m'observer ce qui avait le don de me stresser encore plus, quand tout à coup à ma plus grande surprise, je sentis son bras droit autour de mon cou qu'il bloqua complètement à l'aide de son bras gauche, la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma gorge était tellement forte que je commençais à suffoquer, ce tortionnaire me faisait subir une prise de l'étranglement dans toute sa splendeur, il était complètement atteint.

\- maintenant, essaie de me déloger.

Son murmure était glaçant dans mon oreille, j'en avais des frissons dans tout le corps, cela faisait déjà plusieurs secondes que j'essayais de me défaire de lui, d'échapper à son contrôle et visiblement ça n'avait pas pesé, j'avais tout essayé, tout, absolument tout, les morsures, même les griffures alors que je n'avais plus d'ongles longs, rien n'y faisait, j'étais condamnée à être collée à lui pour l'éternité, il était costaud, très costaud, trop.

\- allez 33, juste pour rire.

Oh il prenait son pied, je le sentais, ce salaud sans cœur s'était trouvé un nouveau hobby alors que je perdais connaissance petit à petit, cette pression constante sur ma trachée allait avoir raison de moi, je ne pourrais bientôt plus respirer, j'avais perdu tout espoir quand finalement, il me relâcha.  
Je fus immédiatement prise d'une quinte de toux incessante, ma gorge me brûlait, des larmes perlaient maintenant au coin de mes yeux alors que je peinais encore à reprendre une respiration normale.  
Plusieurs applaudissements au ralenti se mirent brusquement à raisonner dans la salle d'entraînement, je relevais la tête vers Eric puis j'écarquillais les yeux, il était sérieux ? Il était satisfait de ma prestation ? Je n'en revenais pas.

\- félicitations, cul-terreux. Tu la mérites vraiment ta dernière place.

Il me lança un dernier regard noir avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement, je commençais à être aussi défaitiste que Tris, c'était peine perdue, je n'arriverai décidément jamais à remonter dans ce foutu classement.

* * *

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en coin en observant Tris et Quatre au loin dans mon champ de vision, je ressentais cette gêne ainsi que cette attirance entre eux, ils étaient vraiment mignons tous les deux et feraient un très beau couple, ce n'était que mon humble avis. Depuis qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa taille, je pouvais ressentir tout le trouble de Tris à son contact, elle était toute retournée par ce simple geste, son cœur battait la chamade, elle en avait des papillons dans le ventre, cette scène me fit totalement oublier de m'entraîner à mon tour sur le sac de frappe juste devant moi.

\- arrête de rêvasser 33 et remets-toi au boulot ! T'en as besoin !

Eric, encore Eric, toujours Eric, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait le don d'ubiquité ou le pouvoir de se dédoubler car il était partout à la fois et précisément quand je ne le voulais pas.

\- premier combat : JD, annonça-t-il, en me fusillant du regard.

Je n'y prêtais guère attention, me demandant encore à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée, je priais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me retrouver face à un Peter ou encore une Molly quand tomba enfin le nom de mon adversaire.

\- contre Al !

Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Al ? C'était quoi cette blague ? Tu parles d'un revirement ! Est-ce qu'Eric le sadique essayait de m'épargner ? Est-ce qu'il voulait m'aider à remonter dans le classement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à y gagner franchement ? Non sérieusement, pourquoi me faire une fleur pareille ? Je ne comprenais pas.  
Je fixais mon ami Micah avec incompréhension, il n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.

\- peut-être que tu lui plais, suggéra-t-il avec sérieux.  
\- c'est ça, primo, il me déteste, deuxio, si tu dis vrai, ça voudrait dire qu'il est gay et je ne pense pas une seconde qu'il le soit, tertio, j'ai déjà mentionné qu'il me détestait ?

Ma remarque le fit sourire alors que je me dirigeais tout droit vers le ring et avec Al, on se mit en position de combat l'un en face de l'autre. Je l'attaquais de suite en l'agrippant par les épaules et en le faisant tourner quelques secondes à ma guise, puis je lui assénai un coup de genou puis un direct du droit dans la foulée qui le fit chuter au sol et comme je m'y attendais, il ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus afin de feindre un nouveau KO comme à son habitude, monsieur était coutumier du fait, comme prévu, il n'y avait pas eu la moindre surprise quant à l'issue de notre combat.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	4. Chapitre 4

_Merci pour le follow supplémentaire et mille mercis pour vos reviews super motivantes les filles._

* * *

\- si ce sac rendait les coups 33, tu serais déjà KO.

C'est pas vrai, est-ce qu'il m'espionnait ? J'essayais pourtant de venir tous les soirs à des heures différentes à la salle d'entraînement pour frapper quelques coups dans ce foutu sac et voilà que je tombais encore sur Eric le sadique, j'étais maudite, vraiment.

\- tu n'as aucune force dans les bras, pas le moindre muscle.

Ça merci, j'étais déjà au courant, il ne fallait pas être titulaire d'un doctorat pour s'en apercevoir, je pouvais compter sur lui pour me saper le moral, mais à part ça, il ne m'était vraiment d'aucune utilité !

\- il faut raffermir tout ça. Suis-moi.

Je fus tellement surprise par son invitation ou plutôt ses directives que je restais immobile à le fixer en silence pendant un long moment.

\- t'es sourd ou quoi ? Ramène tes fesses de cul-terreux par là sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher !

Ni une, ni deux, j'obtempérai et mon visage changea de couleur quand il s'arrêta juste au-dessus du Gouffre, je pressentais qu'il allait me faire le même coup qu'à Christina, j'étais foutue.

\- suspends-toi à la barrière.  
\- avec les pieds dans le vide ? Demandais-je d'une voix dans les tons les plus bas.  
\- pendant une minute, me confirma-t-il d'un regard noir.  
\- je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable.  
\- un cul-terreux qui pense, ça pour une surprise. Fais-le, sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge. Et crois-moi, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir saisi ta chance plus tôt.

Dos au mur face à ses menaces, je me mis d'abord à genoux sur la barrière puis avec mes deux mains, je m'accrochais à cette dernière afin de placer petit à petit mes jambes dans le vide.  
Des perles de sueurs gouttaient maintenant sur mon front, j'avais déjà mal aux bras alors que je venais juste de commencer, ça allait être la minute la plus longue de ma vie.  
Le regard d'Eric se posa sur sa montre, je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre quand la voix de notre leader blond sonna comme une délivrance à mes oreilles.

\- c'est bon. Remonte.

Il avait permis à Tris et Edward d'aider Christina à remonter la barrière mais visiblement, je n'avais pas le droit à une telle faveur de sa part, il fallait que je me débrouille toute seule. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris de l'élan afin que le haut de mon corps atterrisse sur la barrière, je réussis mon coup au bout de trois essais alors que je sentais le regard sadique d'Eric sur moi, il se délectait de me voir en si mauvaise posture. J'avançais maintenant de quelques centimètres en rampant difficilement sur la barrière jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne soient plus dans le vide, je pouvais enfin me relever et pousser un soupir de soulagement, mon visage avait probablement viré écarlate après tous les efforts que je venais de fournir.

\- c'est quoi ce truc ?

Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! Ce « truc » c'était la bretelle en scratch de ma ceinture thoracique qui s'était détachée après ma manœuvre périlleuse, elle pendait maintenant le long de ma cuisse droite, j'étais totalement horrifiée mais je faisais tout pour ne pas le montrer.

\- la ceinture de mon pantalon, c'est tout.  
\- soulève ton sweat.  
\- quoi ? pourquoi ?  
\- tu désobéis aux ordres, 33 ?  
\- non, bien sûr que non.  
\- alors fais-le, tout de suite.

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il disait et je soulevai alors un tout petit peu le devant de mon large sweat-shirt noir à capuches, mais à mon plus grand effroi, Eric fut moins délicat et il tira d'un coup sec dessus, le soulevant jusqu'au niveau de mes épaules, toute ma ceinture thoracique était maintenant exposée à la vue de mon interlocuteur, ainsi que mon soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle qui se trouvait caché juste en dessous de cette dernière.

\- je vois. JD ça veut pas du tout dire Joel David en fait.

Tétanisée, je recollai ma bretelle pendante sur ma ceinture thoracique puis je rebaissai immédiatement mon sweat-shirt, je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'allais me faire virer, purement et simplement.

\- pourquoi cette foutue mascarade ?

Comment lui expliquer ? Ça ne changerait probablement rien, il allait me prendre encore plus pour une folle.

\- ta réponse, 33. Ne me fais pas répéter ma question.  
\- on est déjà pas pris au sérieux ici quand on est natif des Fraternels et c'est encore pire quand on est pas un garçon, je voulais être une menace crédible, je ne voulais pas qu'on me croit plus faible parce que je suis une fille.

Un sourire franchement moqueur s'afficha sur son visage, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans mon explication ? A moins que ce soit mon vrai timbre de voix qu'il jugeait ridicule ?

\- félicitations, c'est un super plan, ils te prennent encore plus pour un dégonflé parce qu'ils croient vraiment que t'es un mec.

Il commençait déjà à s'éloigner, il fallait que je m'assure que cette histoire ne s'ébruiterait pas dans les couloirs de la Fosse, j'étais foutue sinon.

\- tu vas pas leur répéter hein ?  
\- comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour ruiner ta réputation minable, tu y arrives parfaitement toute seule.

Et il s'en alla, sans un mot de plus, me laissant livrée à moi-même, je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance, à présent il tenait tout mon avenir dans cette Faction entre ses mains, j'étais totalement à sa merci et cette idée me terrifiait plus que tout.

* * *

Je lançais un nouveau couteau sur ma cible avec réussite alors que celui d'Al échoua lamentablement par terre. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Eric pour s'approcher de lui, je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'il lui disait mais le pauvre garçon était terrifié, je pouvais sentir toute son appréhension d'où je me trouvais.

\- que tout le monde s'arrête ! Cria soudainement Eric avant de s'adresser à Al. Tiens-toi devant la cible.

L'intéressé obtempéra à contrecœur, il nous fixait de ses grands yeux de cocker priant pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours.

\- Quatre, tu viens m'aider ? Tu vas rester là pendant qu'il lancera ses poignards. Et si je te vois vaciller, tu dégages, le prévint Eric d'un air menaçant. Tu finiras par apprendre qu'ici, les ordres, ne sont pas en option.

Je n'en pouvais plus de ressentir un tel désespoir chez Al, ça me rongeait de l'intérieur, il fallait que j'intervienne coûte que coûte pour mettre fin à cette injustice, au risque de me faire remballer par Eric encore une fois, c'était plus fort que moi.

\- arrête ! Me devança tout à coup Tris. Tout le monde peut se tenir devant une cible, ça ne prouve rien.  
\- tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénient à le remplacer, répondit Eric dans un énième sourire sadique.

Tris prit donc la place d'Al, je pouvais sentir sa peur mais en même temps, sa détermination à ne pas flancher, surtout pas face à Eric.

\- même règle que pour lui, précisa ce dernier, en la fusillant du regard.

Le premier couteau lancé par Quatre atterrit presque à un mètre d'elle au plus grand dam d'Eric.

\- oh tu peux faire mieux que ça.

Pareil pour le deuxième couteau qui se trouvait cette fois un peu plus haut au niveau de la tête de Tris.

\- il est encore trop loin.  
\- tu veux que je lui fasse une petite coupe ? Demanda Quatre avec calme.  
\- dégage un peu le sommet du crâne.

C'est ce que fit le troisième couteau qui atterrit à quelques centimètres seulement de la tête de Tris, je retenais mon souffle comme elle, je n'avais pas vu ce couteau passer loin, j'inspirais profondément, tentant de calmer mes tremblements naissants, quand Quatre lança son quatrième couteau, je ressentis aussitôt comme une brûlure vive à mon oreille droite, je vis Tris toucher son oreille à son tour, elle devait sûrement saigner.

\- un point pour la bravoure, Pète-sec. Mais t'en as perdu davantage en ouvrant la bouche. Désormais fais gaffe, la prévint Eric d'un ton ferme, on forme des soldats, pas des rebelles.

J'enlevai tout de suite ma main de mon oreille endolorie dès que je sentis le regard suspect de notre leader blond dans ma direction, j'avais du sang sur les doigts, heureusement il ne pouvait pas le deviner d'où je me trouvais.

\- c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Annonça-t-il, à voix haute. Dégagez !

On suivit ses ordres et alors que tout le monde quittait la salle d'entraînement à l'exception de Tris et Quatre, Micah vint aussitôt à ma rencontre.

\- tu saignes encore comme elle ? J'en étais sûr !  
\- chut ! Dis-je, en mettant mon index devant ma bouche. Tu veux me faire repérer ou quoi ?  
\- désolé. Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? A ta place, j'en parlerais à Tris, peut-être qu'elle saura quoi faire pour arrêter tout ça parce que tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça JD, ce truc est entrain de foutre en l'air toute ton initiation.  
\- t'en fais pas, je gère, lui dis-je, d'un ton rassurant.

En me répétant cette phrase à longueur de journée, je finirais peut-être moi-même par m'en convaincre, pour l'instant, le pari était loin d'être gagné.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	5. Chapitre 5

_Merci pour les follows en plus et merci, merci, merci à vous pour votre fidélité dans les commentaires, ça fait très plaisir.  
Sweeties-Life : coucou la miss, ravie de te rencontrer aussi, sache que ta review si enthousiaste a embelli ma journée alors merci beaucoup tout plein à toi._

* * *

\- plus vite, 33 !

Alors que je frappais un nouveau coup dans le sac devant moi, je ne m'étonnais même plus de la présence d'Eric le sadique dans cette fichue salle d'entraînement, je m'étais fait une raison, j'étais résignée à présent.

\- 25, le corrigeai-je d'une voix à peine audible. Je ne suis plus dernière du classement.  
\- et alors ? Tu crois que parce que t'as gagné 8 malheureuses places, tu ne peux pas dégager à ton prochain combat ?

Encore une fois, il avait raison sur toute la ligne et cela avait tendance à m'agacer sérieusement.

\- ta réponse, 33.  
\- j'ai gagné contre Al.  
\- un poteau gagnerait contre Al. Maintenant montre-moi ce que tu sais faire… ou pas.  
\- comment ça ?  
\- attaque-moi.  
\- quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- aurais-tu peur, 33 ? Me questionna-t-il dans un énième sourire sadique.  
\- non, mentis-je d'une voix peu assurée.  
\- alors vas-y. Surprends-moi.

J'avançai de quelques pas et j'eus à peine le temps d'approcher mes bras de son cou qu'il me fit une clé de bras en retour, je grimaçais de douleur, il levait haut mon bras derrière mon dos, très haut, je serrais la mâchoire, ça faisait un mal de chien.

\- c'est tout ce que tu as, 33 ? Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ?

Je tentais alors sournoisement de lui faire un croche-pied mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et me renversa facilement à terre comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume. Son bras droit me bloquait à présent la gorge en même temps qu'il s'asseyait sur moi tout en faisant attention à ne pas y mettre tout son poids sinon j'aurais déjà finie écrasée comme une crêpe sous ses énormes cuissots de yack qui entouraient ma taille. Je souriais déjà à l'idée que quelqu'un nous surprenne dans cette position compromettante, ça ferait jaser dans les couloirs de la Fosse, à n'en pas douter.

\- c'est le fait d'être aussi pitoyable qui te fait rire ?

Je ne répondis rien, il n'avait pas tort, je n'avais pas la moindre raison de me réjouir, j'étais totalement nulle, à ce stade, me voir passer la première phase tiendrait du miracle.

\- tu dois apprendre à deviner le prochain coup de ton adversaire, c'est ta seule chance.

Quand son bras se rapprocha à nouveau de ma gorge, je réussis à le dévier de justesse, comme par réflexe, il semblait satisfait de ma réaction tout en anticipation, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, j'avais l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de réaliser à son tour notre très grande proximité, ce qui me troubla au plus haut point, il se leva immédiatement, me laissant toute chamboulée par notre dernier face-à-face, je sentais encore mon cœur battre fort dans ma poitrine, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?

\- c'est un peu moins pitoyable, admit-il avant de s'en aller sans un regard pour moi.

Son commentaire sonnait néanmoins comme un compliment déguisé à mes oreilles et je l'acceptais volontiers, sachant parfaitement qu'Eric le sadique était quelqu'un d'avare en louanges.

* * *

\- premier combat : Peter contre Tris ! Annonça Eric à la surprise générale.

Je ressentis un nouveau nœud à l'estomac quand Tris se dirigea tout droit vers le ring et que Quatre lui attrapa le bras au passage, il y avait des étincelles entre eux, une alchimie évidente, ils étaient dans leur bulle et personne ne pouvait y entrer. Le cœur de Tris battait la chamade, je pouvais le ressentir à travers ma poitrine, cette sensation de tourbillonnement me fit repenser à ma propre confrontation de la veille avec Eric, quand j'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien, j'avais eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, qu'on vivait tous les deux un moment suspendu, est-ce que ça signifiait que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour lui ? De l'attirance ? Ou encore quelque chose de plus fort ?  
L'énorme coup de poing que Peter venait d'infliger sur la joue gauche de Tris me fit sortir de ma rêverie, je ressentais une vive brûlure sur ma joue gauche à mon tour, ça faisait un mal de chien, je serrais les dents, du sang coulait d'une de mes narines exactement comme chez elle, je m'essuyais discrètement en tentant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi alors que tous les yeux de ceux qui m'entouraient étaient focalisés sur le ring.  
Tris était encore au sol ne se préoccupant que de la silhouette de Quatre qui s'éloignait au loin quand Peter en profita pour lui asséner un gros coup de savate, la douleur était trop forte, instantanée, fulgurante, je fermai les yeux, mes jambes venaient de me lâcher, c'était le trou noir.  
Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, je fus surprise de trouver Eric le sadique debout au chevet de mon lit, Eric et ses yeux bleus-gris, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ils étaient magnifiques.

\- où je suis ?  
\- bientôt chez les Sans-factions si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !  
\- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? L'interrogeais-je encore dans le coaltar.  
\- tu t'es évanouie comme une merde quand Peter a mis Tris KO. Tu as saigné du nez comme elle tout comme tu as aussi saigné de l'oreille quand Quatre l'a coupée. Il est temps de se mettre à table, 33, tu crois pas ?

Ce n'était pas qu'une question rhétorique mais bien un ordre et son ton clairement accusateur à mon égard ne me disait rien qui vaille.

\- je … j'ai oublié de petit-déjeuner d'où mon malaise.  
\- à ta place, je ne jouerai pas à ce jeu là 33, surtout pas avec moi, tu es sûr de perdre. Laisse-moi te rappeler une chose : il ne tient seulement qu'à toi et à ton attitude pour que tes petits camarades ne découvrent jamais qu'il te manque quelque chose entre les jambes et que tu dégages d'ici en deux temps trois mouvements, alors maintenant parle.

Un bon et vieux chantage histoire de me faire plier, il avait effectivement toutes les cartes en main, j'étais obligée d'y céder, je ne voyais aucune autre alternative.

\- d'habitude j'arrive à les minimiser mais…pas avec elle, je ne contrôle plus rien quand elle est là.

Mon regard se posa sur le lit juste à côté du mien où reposait justement Tris, plongée dans un profond sommeil, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

\- contrôler quoi ?  
\- les sentiments des autres, je les ressens, je suis comme une éponge, mais ceux de Tris sont trop forts, ils prennent le pas sur mes propres sentiments, mes propres douleurs. Je ne sais plus quand ses émotions commencent et les miennes s'arrêtent.  
-comment ça marche ?  
\- il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi, je ne provoque rien, plus je suis proche d'elle, plus je ressens ses émotions et ce sont les siennes qui l'emportent sur tout le reste, elles balayent tout sur leur passage.  
\- foutaises, tu te cherches des excuses, tu t'es évanouie à cause du sang !  
\- ça dure depuis ma naissance, j'entre en connexion avec les gens autour de moi sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose ! Argumentais-je sur la défensive. Quand elle était enceinte, ma mère s'est injecté directement le sérum de Paix dans le ventre, c'est ce que tout le monde racontait chez les Fraternels, elle a beau nier, j'ai toujours eu du mal à la croire !  
\- pourquoi Tris ? Pourquoi elle plus que les autres ?  
\- ça, je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Elle est spéciale.

L'air pensif, il avait l'air de partager mon avis sur Tris, il semblait même en savoir plus que moi à son sujet, il soupçonnait peut-être quelque chose de son côté, je n'osais pas demander de peur de me faire rembarrer une nouvelle fois.

\- tu te fais passer pour un mec, tu es empathique et après quoi ? Tu lis dans les pensées aussi ?  
\- en fait, il faut que je te dise…

Ma tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère échoua lamentablement, il me fusillait du regard, il n'était visiblement pas fan de mon humour, c'était un euphémisme.

\- je suis censé rire quand ?

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta l'infirmerie pour de bon, à présent, Micah n'était plus le seul à connaître tous mes secrets, et pourtant, j'aurais largement préféré qu'il le reste. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur le lit à côté du mien où Tris dormait toujours paisiblement, elle avait l'air si sereine que je me sentis vite apaisée à mon tour.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	6. Chapitre 6

_Merci pour le favori en plus et moustache gracias à vous toutes de prendre le temps de commenter, c'est vraiment adorable de votre part.  
_

* * *

Quand Tris fit son apparition dans le train à la surprise générale, Eric vint directement la voir, je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disaient d'où je me trouvais mais il avait visiblement fait le choix de la faire rester parmi nous pour le plus grand soulagement de Quatre, vu le petit sourire en coin qu'il affichait. Tris lui lançait quelques œillades en retour, tout comme elle j'en avais à nouveau des papillons dans le ventre, c'est fou à quel point ce mec pouvait lui faire de l'effet.

\- le jeu est très simple, annonça ce dernier en balançant à terre un sac rempli d'armes, il faut s'emparer du drapeau.  
\- une arme de choix ! Affirma Eric, en levant son arme à la vue de tous.

Tris eut un petit rictus moqueur aux lèvres, Eric la fusilla du regard, je la sentais méfiante, elle redoutait sa réaction, il appuya sur le clic de son arme, j'étais quasi certaine qu'il allait la viser, je me préparais déjà mentalement à souffrir aussi.

\- tu parles d'un fusil, railla alors Molly en se tournant vers Peter.

Contre toute attente, Eric tira sur cette dernière sans hésiter, elle tomba immédiatement à terre et il me lança juste après un regard que j'eus toute la peine du monde à déchiffrer, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il me croyait ? Est-ce qu'il avait touché Molly au lieu de Tris dans le but de m'épargner ? Je refusais de le croire, à moins qu'il comptait sur mon aide dans cette épreuve pour que mon don de lire en Tris lui soit profitable ? Je me demandais laquelle de mes hypothèses était la plus grotesque, j'étais totalement perdue, je ne savais plus quoi en penser.

\- fléchette neurologique, dit Eric après l'avoir retirée de la jambe de cette pauvre Molly qui souffrait encore le martyr, ça simule une vraie blessure par arme à feu pendant quelques minutes. Deux équipes, Quatre et moi seront capitaines. Vas-y, choisis le premier.  
\- d'accord, je prends la Pète-sec.

Le sang de Tris ne fit qu'un tour, son rythme cardiaque venait subitement de s'accélérer, je le sentais battre fort dans ma poitrine.

\- oh tu sais que tu vas perdre et tu prends les plus faibles pour avoir une excuse.  
\- on peut dire ça, répondit laconiquement Quatre à la provocation d'Eric. A toi de choisir.  
\- le cul-terreux.

Micah qui se tenait juste à mes côtés avança fièrement d'un pas vers notre leader blond, lorsque ce dernier reprit subitement la parole.

\- j'ai dit le cul-terreux, pas le bouseux, précisa-t-il d'une voix métallique.

Ma deuxième hypothèse semblait se confirmer, s'il pensait avoir plus de chances de son côté grâce à mon don, il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage.

\- je vois que t'as la même stratégie que moi, ironisa Quatre, heureux de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.  
\- c'est ça, grimaça Eric en le fusillant du regard. Tu réfléchis vite, on dirait pas quand on te voit.

Micah me lança un clin d'œil complice au passage quand il revint se placer juste à mes côtés, je secouai la tête d'un air amusé, il était visiblement ravi que je sois dans l'équipe d'Eric et devait déjà tirer des plans sur la comète sur ce qui se passerait entre nous, il était tellement adorable avec ses petites bouclettes que je n'arriverais pas à lui en vouloir de jouer les curieux même si je le voulais.  
Une fois les équipes constituées, on marchait dans l'obscurité, avec pour seule lumière celle de notre lampe torche, je me trouvais juste à côté d'Eric en éclaireuse, les minutes s'égrenaient et il ne se passait toujours rien, aucun tir, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- alors ?

Encore une fois, Eric m'interrogeait sur les diverses émotions de Tris, sur son état d'esprit actuel et j'essayais à nouveau de lui décrire ce que j'éprouvais à travers elle du mieux que je pouvais.

\- je ressens son enthousiasme, elle est optimiste pour la suite.  
\- c'est tout ?  
\- ils doivent être en avance sur nous, c'est pour ça.  
\- elle est où ?  
\- aucune idée.  
\- trouve-la !  
\- je suis empathique, pas un GPS humain !  
\- fais gaffe, 33.

D'un ton glacial, il me fusilla du regard tout en levant son arme juste devant mes yeux, le message était clair, la prochaine fois il ne m'épargnerait pas et mettrait sa menace à exécution si j'osais encore m'adresser à lui sur le même ton.

\- t'es encore là ? Allez, tire-toi. Et t'as plutôt intérêt à lui mettre la main dessus sinon c'est même pas la peine de revenir, pigé ?  
\- pigé.

Je n'avais fait que lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, je savais pertinemment que mon don ne me permettait pas de localiser Tris plus que les autres, c'était une perte de temps mais je pouvais au moins continuer à jouer et éliminer des membres de l'équipe adverse si l'occasion se présentait.  
J'avançais à présent à pas de loups en prenant bien soin de rester à couvert quand je reconnus la voix d'Uriah derrière moi.

\- salut pedzouille, me dit-il d'un ton enjoué. C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner qu'il me tira directement dans la cuisse, ce qui me fit tomber immédiatement, je grimaçais de douleur, ça faisait un mal de chien. Je restai plusieurs minutes avachie sur le sol, Uriah s'était enfui depuis belle lurette, il n'y avait pas un chat, j'entendis plusieurs tirs fuser au loin et j'aperçus finalement un drapeau fluorescent agité par l'équipe victorieuse en haut d'un immeuble à la vue de tous, nous venions d'échouer lamentablement et je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau à notre retour dans la Fosse, je redoutais fortement la réaction de notre capitaine d'équipe après notre piteuse défaite.  
Malheureusement pour moi, mon pressentiment était juste, j'avais à peine franchi un pas dans le couloir qu'Eric se mit à marcher à mes côtés, sans pour autant me regarder.

\- sur le toit. Tout de suite, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Son ton était glacial, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de l'y rejoindre mais ne pas me rendre sur le toit c'était prendre le risque qu'il mette son chantage à exécution en dévoilant mes deux plus grands secrets à tout le monde et c'était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

* * *

Il était tellement furieux que ça me rendait furieuse aussi. Il n'acceptait pas la défaite, surtout envers Quatre, au fond, je ressentais qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même d'avoir perdu. Je levais une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que je subissais son speech, tout était entièrement de ma faute car selon lui j'y avais mis toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, je ne lui servais à rien, j'étais inutile tout comme mon don était nul, et bla et bla et bla, j'en avais assez entendu comme ça, il avait réussi à me mettre hors de moi.

\- la ferme ! Ce n'est même pas contre moi que tu es en colère !  
\- répète ça pour voir.

Fou de rage, il agrippa tout à coup le col de ma veste à capuche en manquant de m'étouffer au passage, sa main était serrée sur ma nuque, son visage tout près du mien, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais totalement à sa merci. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me dégager, mais avec son autre main, il tira violemment sur la manche de ma veste pour me ramener encore plus près de lui. Bon sang ce que je pouvais le détester et surtout cette façon de me parler comme à un chien ! Ras le bol !

\- si tu crois me connaître à cause de ton don minable, t'es à côté de la pl…

De rage, je posai furieusement mes lèvres affamées sur les siennes et je fus surprise qu'il ne me repousse pas, bien au contraire, c'est lui qui menait la danse et intensifiait de plus belle notre baiser comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça.  
De sa main droite puissante, il soutenait fermement l'arrière de ma tête, nos baisers se faisaient de plus en plus sauvages, fiévreux, il lui suffit d'un bras pour me porter tout contre le mur le plus proche derrière nous, j'étais à présent sa prisonnière.  
Je sentais ses mains descendre le long de mon dos, dessinant avec sensualité le galbe de mes fesses, mes joues étaient brûlantes. Mon désir grimpait. Encore. Je me débarrassais le plus rapidement possible des boutons de mon pantalon baggy noir, les mains expertes d'Eric étaient quant à elles placées à l'avant du sien pour l'ouvrir d'urgence. Notre étreinte était instinctive, primitive, basée entièrement sur de l'envie pure. Je le voulais en moi, maintenant, ici, tout de suite.  
Une fois débarrassés de nos effets restants, je levai une cuisse et quand je sentis enfin son membre durci en moi, il leva lui-même mon autre cuisse d'une main ferme, nos respirations se faisaient bruyantes, nos baisers toujours aussi fougueux. Il me goûtait avec ardeur. Avec passion.  
Tout mon corps commençait à trembler, mes cuisses finirent par agripper le contour de ses hanches alors qu'il tenait mon bassin en soutien, je m'accrochais à ses larges épaules pendant qu'il venait encore et toujours brutalement en moi.  
Ses mains passèrent derrière mon dos, son souffle était chaud dans le creux de mon cou. Je me mordillais les lèvres, mon cœur cognait, ma jouissance n'était plus très loin.  
Il me pénétrait fort, ses coups de reins se faisaient violents, de plus en plus, son sexe s'enfonçait loin, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Il tenait à présent mes poignets de chaque côté de ma tête, contre le mur, une nouvelle vague de plaisir me submergea. J'en tremblai, m'arquant vers lui, comme pour révéler l'intensité du plaisir que je prenais, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante que cette nuit-là.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	7. Chapitre 7

_Un grand merci à vous pour vos messages, contente que vous ayez apprécié le précédent chapitre, coquines vas :)_ _  
_

* * *

\- t'es rentrée tard dans le dortoir hier soir, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Me demanda Micah, piqué dans sa curiosité.  
\- j'étais sur le toit. Avec Eric. Il voulait me voir.  
\- Eric, répéta-t-il avec jeu. Et alors ? Raconte-moi. Je veux tout savoir.

Nous courions côte à côte dans la salle d'entraînement sous la coupe de Quatre et comme je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que les autres autour de nous puissent nous entendre, je lui répondis à voix basse cette fois.

\- pour faire court, il m'a gueulée dessus parce qu'on a perdu, je l'ai embrassé pour le faire taire et…  
\- et ?  
\- disons que ça a dérapé.  
\- je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! Tu craques complètement pour lui.  
\- c'est ça le pire alors que notre histoire n'a aucun avenir.  
\- pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- je t'en prie Micah, tu crois franchement qu'il assumerait de s'afficher avec quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour un mec ?  
\- c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Vous n'avez qu'à vous cacher alors. Et une fois que t'auras passé la troisième phase tu pourras révéler au monde entier ta véritable identité comme Iron Man à la fin du premier film, ça va être génial !

Son enthousiasme me fit sourire, il voyait toujours le bon côté des choses, heureusement qu'il était là à mes côtés, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin dans ma vie, surtout en ce moment.

\- je ne sais même pas s'il veut me revoir et toi tu parles déjà de rendre les choses officielles.  
\- du calme, je n'ai rien dit sur vos futurs enfants, d'ailleurs si vous avez un garçon, Micah c'est un beau prénom tu trouves pas ?  
\- très !

Nous échangions un sourire complice avant d'accélérer encore le rythme de notre course, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, je me sentais optimiste à mon tour.

* * *

Lorsque Eric fit son entrée dans la salle d'entraînement, je cherchai immédiatement à croiser son regard mais il ne me calcula pas, j'étais transparente à ses yeux. J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher ma grande déception et de me concentrer sur le combat à venir, son absence totale de réaction m'avait totalement refroidie. Et pourtant, je me rappelais toujours des moindres détails de notre nuit. De son regard décidé quand il avait ouvert son pantalon, de ses cheveux blonds avec lesquels j'avais adoré jouer, de ma voix étranglée prononçant son nom lorsque j'avais exulté dans un dernier soupir, de ses mains expertes se faufilant entre mes cuisses, me faisant atteindre le plaisir suprême, de ses lèvres voraces et sensuelles ainsi que de sa langue chercheuse qui avait parcouru les zones les plus sensibles de mon corps, me provoquant d'incessants frissons. Comment pouvais-je oublier toutes ces sensations ?

\- premier combat : JD, annonça-t-il à voix haute sans même me regarder, contre Molly !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, quinze places nous séparaient au classement avec mon adversaire, autant dire que c'était foutu d'avance, je n'avais pas la moindre chance de gagner, un Audacieux ne se rendait jamais mais si j'avais pu, j'aurais pris la fuite depuis longtemps. Contre toute attente, je vis Eric s'approcher de moi, j'étais ravie qu'il vienne enfin me parler, peut-être qu'il était là pour m'encourager, j'en avais grandement besoin.

\- souhaite-moi bonne chance, dis-je dans un sourire crispé.  
\- tu connais l'histoire de JD le boulet ? Quatre m'a mis au défi d'en faire un numéro un. Et oui, tu croyais quoi ? Que je te faisais une fleur ? Ton combat contre Al, tous ces entraînements, viser Molly au lieu de Tris, mon silence sur ton vrai sexe et ton don c'est parce que je veux gagner mon pari, c'est tout.

Mon visage se décomposa après sa cruelle confidence, je faisais tout pour retenir mes larmes, ce n'était pas vrai, ça ne pouvait pas l'être.

\- tu mens, je ne te crois pas.  
\- je me contre-fous de ce que tu crois. J'espère qu'elle va te massacrer, ajouta-t-il histoire de bien m'achever avant de s'éloigner.

Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote, et moi qui pensais encore qu'il me soutiendrait, je n'étais qu'un pari pour lui, un putain de pari, des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux, il ne méritait pas que je verse ne serait-ce qu'une larme à cause de lui, j'étais énervée comme jamais, cet enfoiré de première avait réussi à me mettre la rage, Molly n'allait pas me massacrer, c'est moi qui allais la massacrer, j'aurais sa peau même si je devais finir en miette sur ce maudit ring, je n'abandonnerai pas, c'était hors de question.  
La tension était maintenant à son comble entre mon adversaire et moi, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute sa détermination à me mettre KO, ça tombait bien, j'en avais autant à son service. C'est elle qui porta le premier coup que je réussis à éviter de justesse, je répondis alors par un coup de poing en retour mais elle arriva à s'en défaire et répliqua par un violent crochet du gauche, puis du droit, je l'évitai encore puis vins retenir les deux bras de Molly derrière son dos. Je lui mis ensuite un coup de genou dans le ventre, je pensais qu'elle était coincée pour de bon cette fois, mais elle me donna tort en assénant un fort coup de poing dans mon ventre. Puis elle me souleva d'un coup sec pour me balancer comme un vulgaire sac de patate un mètre plus loin, quand je voulus me relever, cette saleté me mit un gros coup de savate dans le bas des reins et je retombai au sol à nouveau mais je n'abandonnais pas pour autant, j'allais me la faire cette sale peste, une fois debout je lui assénai un violent uppercut qui suffit à la faire tomber à terre à son tour. Molly était encore totalement sonnée quand j'en profitai pour l'assommer pour de bon avec un énième coup de pied sur sa nuque.  
Ça y est, c'était officiel, le boulet venait juste de gagner contre la huitième au classement, j'étais super fière de moi. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers Eric, c'était plus fort que moi, je venais de lui démontrer devant tout le monde qu'il se trompait mais il restait impassible, je n'avais pas la moindre idée s'il avait apprécié ou non ce qu'il venait de voir, décidément ce mec resterait un vrai mystère pour moi.

* * *

Alors que la première phase de notre initiation se terminait, nous étions tous impatients de découvrir nos résultats depuis la salle d'entraînement.

\- au dessus de la ligne rouge, vous êtes qualifiés pour l'étape suivante, nous annonça Max à voix haute. En dessous, on ne perdra plus de temps avec vous. Voici le classement !

Le regard vissé vers le grand tableau, Micah se tenait juste à mes côtés et quand son prénom s'afficha à la treizième place, je le félicitais chaleureusement, je reportai ensuite toute mon attention sur le tableau pour voir mon propre classement quand mon meilleur ami posa une main complice sur mon épaule.

\- tu passes JD ! Tu passes !

Je me laissais emporter par la joie de ceux qui m'entouraient, je sentais Tris hyper émue par son résultat, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux à mon tour, elle était vingtième et moi juste après elle, soit la dernière place avant la ligne rouge, ouf, c'était moins une, on peut dire que j'avais eu chaud aux fesses sur ce coup là !

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	8. Chapitre 8

_Vos commentaires sont supra-hypra-méga-giga motivants, merci de tout cœur, vraiment._

* * *

Je ressentais la vive appréhension de tous ceux qui m'entouraient dans cette salle d'attente et lorsque le tour de Tris fut terminé et qu'elle passa juste devant moi pour rejoindre le dortoir, je sentis immédiatement sa crainte, elle avait peur de quelque chose, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité chez les Audacieux et j'en ignorais totalement la raison.

\- JD !

La voix de Quatre m'interrompit dans mes pensées, je le rejoignis dans la salle de contrôle où m'attendait un siège, je me serais crue chez le dentiste.

\- installe-toi, me dit ce dernier.

J'obtempérai tout en observant son air préoccupé, il était sûrement dû à Tris, je me décidais à enquêter en lui posant directement la question sachant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas aussi impitoyable et cassant qu'Eric.

\- tout va bien avec Tris ? Demandai-je d'une voix dans les tons les plus bas.  
\- c'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

Le message était clair, je devais me mêler de mes affaires si je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis, je décidai alors de faire profil bas dorénavant.

\- je vais t'injecter un sérum qui stimule la partie de ton cerveau qui traite la peur. Ça va te provoquer des hallucinations et les transmetteurs me permettront de voir dans ton esprit.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en m'injectant le sérum en question dans le cou, le bout de la seringue me piqua légèrement.

\- maintenant tu vas être confronté à tes pires peurs. La plupart des gens ont entre dix et quinze peurs viscérales, tu dois rester tranquille, diminue ton rythme cardiaque, ta respiration et occupe-toi de ce qu'il y a en face de toi. Sois courageux.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes, je fermai les yeux, je me trouvais à présent dans mon ancienne faction, sur une terre cultivée déserte, avec du feu au loin, d'affreuses limaces se trouvaient à mes pieds, je secouais immédiatement une jambe pour les faire partir, sans succès, tout mon corps était à présent recouvert de limaces gluantes, il y en avait dans mes oreilles, dans ma gorge, je ne pouvais plus respirer, prise de panique, j'ouvris les yeux en sursaut comme si je venais de vivre mon pire cauchemar, Quatre se trouvait à mes côtés, sa voix se voulait rassurante.

\- du calme, détends-toi, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Je reprenais petit à petit une respiration normale, cette deuxième phase ne pouvait pas commencer plus mal pour moi.

\- ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal que ce soit laborieux la première fois.  
\- la première fois ? M'étonnais-je, ça veut dire qu'il y en aura d'autres ?  
\- tu dois t'entraîner en vue du test final, il faudra y rester plus longtemps si tu veux réussir.

J'accueillis cette nouvelle en grimaçant, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de retourner sur ce siège de malheur, très peu pour moi !

* * *

Alors que nous mangions côte à côte avec Micah au réfectoire, Al vint directement voir Tris qui était assise à table juste en face de nous avec Christina.

\- Tris, je peux te parler une seconde ?

Il posa en même temps une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter, ma curiosité fut piquée au vif, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- écoute, je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu crois que tu peux me pardonner ?

Ni une, ni deux, Tris se leva pour être à sa hauteur, je pouvais ressentir toute la haine et la rancœur intérieure qu'elle éprouvait envers Al à cet instant sans en connaître pour autant la raison, la tension était à son comble entre eux, ce qui me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

\- je te préviens, si jamais tu t'approches encore de moi, je te tue.

Sa voix était métallique, je ne l'avais encore jamais vue dans un tel état de colère froide.

\- Tris…  
\- t'as compris ? Tu ne m'approches pas. Tu n'es qu'un dégonflé.

Al s'en alla sans insister et je ressentis tout à coup sa profonde détresse, il était désemparé, il s'en voulait terriblement, j'avais peur qu'il fasse une connerie et je le suivis immédiatement vers la sortie en abandonnant mon plat sur la table sous le regard interloqué de mon ami Micah.

\- Al ?

Je posai une main ferme sur son bras, il s'arrêta en pleine course dans le couloir, ses yeux étaient rouges, il se retenait de pleurer, c'était flagrant.

\- quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux le péquenaud?  
\- si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, je suis là, d'accord ?  
\- ouais.

Il opina du chef, comme absent.

\- Al, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?  
\- je t'ai dit oui ! T'es sourd ou quoi ?  
\- on peut parler maintenant si tu veux.  
\- je peux pas maintenant ! Retourne manger ! Allez, va-t'en !

Je fis ce qu'il dit à à contre-cœur et quand on retourna au dortoir avec Micah quelques minutes plus tard, Christina et Will se trouvaient sur le lit de Tris, elle leur racontait justement ce qu'elle avait à reprocher à Al, avec deux de ses acolytes, il avait tenté de la jeter dans la Fosse, même s'il avait dégringolé dans le classement et c'était quelqu'un d'influençable, de la part d'un garçon à la fois si gentil et fragile, je n'en revenais pas.

\- j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça, commenta Christina en abondant dans mon sens. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.  
 _\- allez-y !_  
 _\- tirez !_  
 _\- doucement !_  
 _\- attention !_  
\- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'interrogea Micah après ces voix entendues au loin.

L'agitation inhabituelle qui régnait autour de notre dortoir interrompit toutes les conversations, je suivis naturellement Tris et les autres pour voir de quoi il retournait quand j'observai plusieurs gars remonter avec une corde un corps sans vie du Gouffre, je restai sans voix quand je reconnus Al inanimé sur le sol, la bouche en sang.

\- oh mon dieu !

Choquée, Tris fit immédiatement un pas en arrière, je ressentais sa profonde culpabilité, elle était rongée par les remords et cela me rongeait aussi, Al s'était jeté dans le vide et elle et moi étions au fond du trou, je ne pouvais plus rester ici plus longtemps, l'atmosphère était bien trop pesante, irrespirable, tout était de ma faute, je ne m'en remettais pas, j'aurais pu faire plus, j'aurais dû faire plus, mon inaction lui avait coûté la vie, je ne me pardonnais pas à moi-même ce que j'avais fait, j'étais tout bonnement impardonnable.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	9. Chapitre 9

_Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, merci beaucoup tout plein pour vos reviews, follows et favoris.  
Lectriceassidue : c'est moi qui te remercie du fond du cœur pour ton adorable message et tes encouragements, je suis vraiment ravie que JD te plaise :)_

* * *

Assise sur ce piteux rebord de cheminée, je tentais encore de faire le vide autour de moi, j'avais trouvé refuge sur le toit, il n'y a qu'à cet endroit que j'arrivais à souffler un peu et prendre un grand bol d'air frais dans le calme jusqu'à ce qu'Eric vienne me déranger dans mon havre de paix, il paraissait vraiment fier de lui en plus cette espèce de gros sadique.

\- je savais que je te trouverais ici.  
\- bravo, toutes mes félicitations.

Je joignis le geste à la parole en l'applaudissant ironiquement au ralenti tout en le fixant d'un regard noir, il aurait dû parier là dessus aussi !

\- tu peux t'en aller maintenant.  
\- tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, JD.  
\- tu ne comprends pas.  
\- explique-toi mieux que ça alors.

Je lui lançai un nouveau regard mauvais qui ne le déstabilisa pas le moins du monde, il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler le confident idéal, loin de là, mais j'avais le coeur gros à cet instant, je ressentais le besoin de me confier à quelqu'un et malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais que lui sous la main.

\- je savais qu'il allait mal, j'ai pu ressentir toute sa détresse, je lui ai proposé vite fait mon aide mais je me mentais à moi-même, avouais-je comme prise dans mon élan. Il a senti que je ne veux plus de ça, porter tout le malheur du monde sur mes épaules c'est comme si je ne m'appartenais plus et ça me tue, j'ai l'impression que les seules fois de ma vie où je suis en accord avec ce que je ressens c'est quand je…

Je m'interrompis moi-même en pleine phrase, de peur d'en dire trop, c'était moins une.

\- quand tu quoi ?  
\- quand je suis avec toi.

La réponse était tellement évidente que j'avais haussé les épaules en même temps. Il ne broncha pas. Son absence totale de réaction ne m'étonnait guère.

\- laisse tomber. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Tu avais raison. Je ne suis qu'un boulet, dis-je tout en fixant mes chaussures.

Contre toute attente, il fit plusieurs pas en avant jusqu'à poser ses deux bras musclés de chaque côté du rebord de cheminée, je me trouvais juste au milieu quand il me releva le menton dans un geste tendre, nos visages étaient si proches à cet instant que nos nez pouvaient se frôler, je bougeais ma tête de quelques centimètres, je parvenais tout juste à toucher les lèvres d'Eric avec les miennes quand ce dernier se remit à parler.

\- mon boulet à moi, dit-il tout contre mes lèvres.

Je répondis par un sourire conquis à son regard joueur et sans plus attendre, il colla ses lèvres aux miennes, pour de bon cette fois, avec douceur, avec lenteur. Son parfum enivrait mes marines, ma main posée sur sa joue droite, la sienne fermée en poing sur mon pendentif nacré en forme de cheval que je ne quittais jamais, tout ça était bien réel, je ne rêvais pas.

\- je ne suis pas… qu'un pari alors ? Demandais-je naïvement, entre deux baisers langoureux.  
\- pas maintenant, non.

Pour une fois, nous nous comprenions, nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, enfin !

* * *

J'ouvris un œil. Puis le second. Difficilement. Quelques rayons de soleil firent leur apparition entre les volets de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais, je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit et balayai ainsi la pièce du regard, inspectant les lieux avec attention. La chambre était décorée simplement, avec peu de meubles, mais malgré sa vétusté, il y avait ce « je ne sais quoi » indéfinissable qui faisait que je m'y sentais bien, en sécurité et parfaitement reposée.  
Les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, je m'assis au bord du lit quand des flashs de la nuit dernière me revinrent en tête, Eric m'avait proposée de trouver refuge dans son appartement afin de m'éloigner le plus possible de l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui régnait dans le dortoir après le suicide d'Al, rien que pour ça, il méritait mon éternelle reconnaissance.  
Attirée par le bruit de la douche que je percevais au loin, je rejoignis la salle de bain à pas de loups, juste le temps de me débarrasser de mon ensemble débardeur et shorty noirs en les jetant sur le sol que déjà je me faufilai dans la cabine de douche, Eric s'y trouvait dos à moi, nu comme un ver, j'en profitai pour déposer un baiser appuyé sur son omoplate, c'était plus fort que moi.

\- bonjour, dis-je d'une voix encore endormie.

Au lieu de me répondre, il me fit venir tout contre lui et à l'aide de son gant de toilette, il commença à me mouiller délicatement les épaules. L'eau chaude dégoulinait entre mes omoplates, sur ma colonne vertébrale, réveillant d'agréables sensations, je fermai les yeux, à la fois détendue et bercée par le savoir-faire de mon homme.  
Il mouilla ensuite ma très courte chevelure, ses gestes étaient toujours aussi relaxants. Je me laissai aller la tête en arrière, tout contre lui. Cette chaleur m'envahissait tout le corps. Il savonna son gant et me frotta les épaules et le dos avec sensualité.  
Il fit ensuite glisser le gant au creux de mes reins, sur mes fesses, s'attardant sur elles, les malaxant dans un doux va et vient. J'écartai légèrement les jambes au même moment, pour l'inviter à aller plus loin, mais je sentis le gant se retirer instantanément. Je laissai échapper un léger soupir de frustration, il en sourit, ce même sourire sadique habituel. Puis il replongea le gant dans l'eau et le savonna.  
Il fit glisser à nouveau le gant sur ma poitrine, à la naissance de mes seins, s'attardant plus que de raison sur eux. Il jeta ensuite le gant au sol et ses doigts se mirent à courir sur ma peau. Il titilla mes tétons du bout des doigts, les pinçant avec jeu.  
Une de ses mains glissa sur mon bas ventre, frôlant à dessein mon intimité. Je basculai la tête contre son épaule, les lèvres d'Eric se posèrent sur ma nuque, remontant exquisément vers mon oreille.

\- ça veut dire quoi JD ?  
\- vraiment ? Tu veux savoir ?  
\- c'est un secret d'état ou quoi ?  
\- oui, c'est une info classée top secret, plaisantais-je. Si je te le dis, je serais obligée de te tuer après.  
\- j'aimerais bien voir ça.

Tandis que sa main droite continuait à me caresser un sein, l'autre descendait sur mes cuisses, savonnant l'intérieur de mes jambes, qui s'ouvrirent naturellement. Ses doigts se perdirent entre ces dernières, ses lèvres charnues courant toujours sur ma nuque. Mon souffle s'accélérait alors que la main de mon homme quittait mon entrejambe pour remonter sur mon ventre. Il se collait encore plus contre moi, ainsi, je n'ignorais plus rien de son état d'excitation.  
Il se contentait pour l'instant de se frotter contre moi, sa main glissa le long de ma cuisse puis saisit le gant posé. Il le rinça et insista bien sur ma poitrine et mon entrejambe.  
Il passa ensuite devant moi, me prit les mains et les posa sur son torse imberbe dont les gouttelettes ruisselaient encore telles de petites perles. Il leva ensuite mon menton avec son pouce, son visage à présent tourné vers moi, mes yeux se noyaient dans l'intensité de son regard bleu gris. Un sourire illumina mon visage et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, forçant délicatement le barrage de ma bouche charnue jusqu'à ce que nos langues toutes deux en demande ne commencent à danser frénétiquement l'une avec l'autre.  
Mes doigts remontèrent ensuite sur ses épaules carrées et sa nuque, tandis que les siennes glissaient dans mon dos, mes fesses, les pétrissant avec vigueur. Sa main droite glissait sur ma cuisse, l'encourageant à se plier. Son sexe en érection frottait contre mon intimité. Mes ongles quasi inexistants étaient dans son dos, je m'accrochais vigoureusement à lui, accentuant ainsi la pression de son sexe sur le mien. Puis sans effort aucun, il me souleva. Je nouai mes jambes aux siennes, sentant sa puissance, sa virilité tout contre moi. Il s'attarda encore sur ma poitrine, léchant avec insistance mes tétons dressés, les suçotant avec fougue. Ses lèvres reprirent l'exploration de mon corps au teint de porcelaine. Puis, enfin, de ses mains puissantes, il écarta mes cuisses avec douceur, ses lèvres ne cessant pas de déposer de légers baisers sur les miennes, avant que sa langue ne prenne le relais, m'offrant ainsi un baiser des plus sensuels et passionnés.  
Je repliai alors mes jambes et les posai sur ses épaules dociles et dénudés. Mes mains se retrouvèrent sur la tête de mon homme alors que sa langue explorait avec vigueur mon intimité. Ses cheveux courts et blonds étaient doux sous mes doigts, j'approchai encore mon sexe de sa bouche, pour qu'il aille plus profondément, ne se faisant pas prier, il exauça mon désir avec envie.

\- mmmh. Oui. Maintenant.

Je le vis sourire alors qu'il laissait toujours traîner ses doigts en moi dans une caresse appuyée. Sa main se posa enfin sur mon sexe humide, j'écartais les jambes dans une attitude indécente, il souleva ma jambe droite et d'un mouvement brusque, me pénétra en profondeur, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir au passage. Il entama un long va et vient, lent, profond, exquis. Il anticipait chacun de mes gémissements, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il me sentait proche de l'orgasme. Il me laissait à chaque fois un peu de temps pour respirer et reprenait de plus belle ses coups de reins de plus en plus violents et rapides. Mes mains glissèrent ainsi sur ses fesses et s'y agrippèrent avec vigueur. Je me cambrais sous ses assauts alors que je sentais ses mains puissantes encercler fermement ma taille. Il m'invita ensuite à me retourner et m'entraîna tout contre lui, j'ondulais du bassin sur lui, à son rythme. Nos mouvements s'intensifiaient, il attrapa mes poignets, me bloquant tout contre lui et le mur de la cabine de douche. Ses mains puissantes à nouveau posées sur ma taille, il me maintenait fermement contre lui alors que la jouissance nous atteignait tour à tour ce matin-là.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	10. Chapitre 10

_Comment vos commentaires, follows et favoris me donnent trop la pêche, merci à vous !_

* * *

L'heure du test final venait de sonner, je me dirigeais lentement vers le siège au milieu de la salle, tous les leaders des Audacieux étaient présents ainsi que Jeanine, la leader des Erudits mais mon regard restait fixé tout du long sur Eric, je ne voyais que lui, il me lança un regard déterminé, comme s'il voulait me transmettre toute la force qu'il pouvait, grâce à lui, je me sentais plus en confiance que jamais.  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce pouvaient donc voir mes hallucinations à l'écran mais je m'en moquais, je pris place sur le siège en question et Teri m'injecta le sérum dans le cou exactement comme Quatre l'avait fait avant elle.

\- bonne chance JD, me dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes, je fermai les yeux, je me trouvais à nouveau dans mon ancienne faction, sur cette même terre cultivée déserte, avec du feu au loin, d'affreuses limaces se trouvaient une nouvelle fois à mes pieds, mais je ne paniquais pas, au lieu de ça, je me débarrassais des limaces sur mon pantalon avec un bâton trouvé au sol puis j'enlevai ma veste remplie de limaces et je la balançai sans hésiter dans le feu, lorsque mon regard se dirigea sur mes jambes, je me rendis compte que je me trouvais sur un pont, tout en hauteur, je me forçais à ne pas jeter le moindre coup d'oeil en bas et je décidai de traverser ce dernier afin d'atteindre le bâtiment le plus proche avec précaution. J'entrai alors dans une pièce plongée dans une quasi obscurité et qui semblait rétrécir à vue d'oeil, quelques vis se trouvaient au sol et je ne perdis pas un instant pour bloquer le dessous des portes avec ces dernières, elle arrêta enfin de rétrécir et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais sur ce siège de malheur, Jeanine vint alors à mon encontre.

\- c'était très bien. Tiens, voilà pour le test final.

Elle me tendit une arme, je m'en saisis avec précaution quand je vis arriver mes parents, à ma plus grande surprise, mon père tenait Neva par les rênes pour la faire avancer en même temps qu'eux, elle était toujours aussi blanche, comme la neige d'où son nom en espagnol.

\- tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, me dit Jeanine. Si tu veux devenir un Audacieux. Fais-le.

Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais totalement stupéfaite, je quittai mon siège et je me tenais à présent debout mais je n'avançais pas d'un pas pour autant, je préférais encore me tenir éloignée à une distance raisonnable de ma famille et de ma jument vu ce que je m'apprêtais à leur faire subir, j'inspirai profondément et sans trop réfléchir, je pointai mon arme au hasard devant moi et le coup partit, ce qui me fit me réveiller en sursaut et en sueur, j'espérais de toutes mes forces avoir réussi ce fichu test.

* * *

\- félicitations, nouveaux membres des Audacieux ! Lâcha Max pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Des cris de joie ainsi que des applaudissements se firent entendre dans toute la Fosse, je me laissais aller à un câlin bien masculin avec mon ami Micah, cette joie ambiante était grisante, tout le monde se félicitait chaleureusement, si on m'avait dit que je finirais à la neuvième place et donc classée dans le top 10 en arrivant ici, je ne l'aurais jamais crû.

\- bien, écoutez tous ! Dit Eric, à voix haute.

Il s'adressait à nous depuis les escaliers, les deux mains posées sur la rampe juste devant lui, je le trouvais tellement sexy à cet instant.

\- fais gaffe, tu rebaves, me taquina Micah.

Faussement vexée, je lui assénai un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle.

\- avant de partir ce soir, je veux que vous fassiez quatre rangées. Chacun d'entre vous possédera un traqueur. Pas de questions, simple précaution.

Micah s'empressa de rejoindre les places de devant avant même que je m'en aperçoive, de mon côté, je respectais tranquillement la file d'attente avant qu'Eric n'apparaisse devant moi à ma plus grande surprise.

\- bravo, tu n'es plus un cul-terreux.  
\- merci, dis-je, flattée par son compliment déroutant.  
\- donne-moi ça, connard !

Son ton était peu avenant, je me demandais ce que j'avais encore fait et de quoi il parlait, quand il arracha des mains un pistolet d'injection au frêle rouquin qui se tenait juste derrière moi, ce dernier se figea, apparemment intimidé par la façon dont Eric s'était adressé à lui.

\- c'est bon, je m'en charge, dégage !

Son interlocuteur ne bougeait pas, il y tenait visiblement beaucoup à son joujou métallisé.

\- j't'ai dit de te casser ! Allez, fous le camp !

Ni une, ni deux, l'intrus obtempéra enfin et Eric ne perdit pas un instant pour placer le pistolet dans mon cou, je commençais tout juste à sentir la pointe de la seringue entrer en contact avec ma peau quand il retira aussitôt le pistolet de mon cou à mon plus grand étonnement.

\- mais tu ne m'as rien injecté, dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.  
\- ne dors pas au dortoir avec les autres ce soir, répondit-il sur le même ton.  
\- pourquoi ?  
\- t'as confiance en moi ?  
\- tu sais bien que oui.  
\- alors fais ce que je te dis, c'est dans ton intérêt.  
\- d'accord, mais j'ai nulle part d'autre où aller.

J'eus à peine le temps de terminer ma phrase que déjà il me faisait les gros yeux comme si je venais de dire une énormité.

\- sérieusement, 33 ? Faut te faire un dessin ?

Il s'éloigna en me fixant d'un regard agacé, sa remarque fit tilt dans ma tête, il avait une drôle de manière de me proposer de passer la nuit dans son appartement, j'en connaissais de bien meilleures, en matière d'invitation galante, il avait encore de gros progrès à faire, c'était un euphémisme.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, la première chose que je remarquai à mon réveil, à part l'absence d'Eric à mes côtés, fut le muffin chocolat posé sur une serviette en papier sur l'oreiller juste à ma gauche, je ne pus réprimer un sourire, c'était mon parfum préféré, je ne pouvais que fondre devant tant d'attention de la part de mon homme.  
Je m'assis alors soigneusement sur le lit et je me saisis sans tarder du muffin, c'est là que j'aperçus le papier qui traînait encore entre ce dernier et la serviette, en résumé, mon homme avait pris le soin de me laisser un petit mot et de quoi prendre le petit-déjeuner, ces simples petits gestes venant de sa part m'allaient droit au coeur.

 _« Défense de quitter l'appartement avant mon retour._  
 _Je compte sur toi._  
 _Profite de ta grasse matinée._  
 _Bon appétit._  
 _~ E. »_

Je ne faisais que lire et relire la note de mon homme tout en dégustant mon délicieux muffin, j'avais une faim de loup ce matin, mon ventre grognait encore alors que je venais d'engloutir un muffin entier, j'avais une boule au ventre, le stress qui montait, je ne pouvais pas en expliquer la raison, sûrement les émotions de Tris qui prenaient encore le pas sur les miennes, tout ce stress me donnait une faim d'ogresse, je me laisserais facilement tentée par des toasts ou par les gâteaux au chocolat habituellement servis au réfectoire mais Eric devait bien avoir une raison pour me garder ici, je décidais alors de prendre une douche, ça calmerait ma faim tôt ou tard.  
J'avais tort, le contact avec l'eau m'avait donné encore plus envie de grignoter quelque chose, mon estomac criait toujours famine, après maintes et maintes réflexions, je me décidai finalement à faire un aller-retour rapide jusqu'au réfectoire pour prendre un deuxième muffin au chocolat, Eric n'en saurait rien de toute façon.  
Je marchais à présent dans le couloir sur le chemin du retour quand je tombais nez à nez avec Max, je planquais immédiatement mon muffin dans la poche droite de ma veste noire à capuches, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air ravi de ma présence et c'était largement réciproque.

\- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?  
\- heu… je…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, il fallait que je trouve une excuse le plus vite possible, j'étais bientôt à court d'arguments.

\- j'ai eu un problème d'équipements, je vais les rejoindre, tout de suite.

A choisir, j'aurais préféré ne rien dire plutôt que de sortir cette pitoyable excuse, le leader de notre faction ne me laissa même pas le temps de passer devant lui que déjà il se saisit violemment de mon bras avant de me jeter tout contre le mur, du sang s'échappa de mes narines au passage, je sentis ensuite sa main passer sur mon cou, ce sadique me levait à présent le plus haut possible rien qu'à la force de son bras, mes pieds avaient quitté le sol depuis longtemps, j'allais étouffer d'une minute à l'autre si je ne faisais pas quelque chose.

\- t'en es un, c'est ça ?  
\- un quoi ? Rétorquais-je, suffocante. Je ne suis pas gay si c'est ça que tu demandes.  
\- ne me prends pas pour un con.

Il me levait si haut à présent, que mon pied droit parviendrait facilement à hauteur de ses bijoux de famille.

\- à ta place JD, je…

Je n'avais pas hésité une seconde, j'avais tapé dans le tas de toutes mes forces, Max se tenait encore les parties intimes de douleur alors que je courais à toute vitesse vers la sortie la plus proche, essoufflée par ma course folle, je ne pris même pas le temps de récupérer quand j'arrivai tout juste sur la voie ferrée, un train passait au même moment, je courais à côté afin de l'attraper quand un éclat de balle retentit sur un des wagons, je me retournais immédiatement pour voir Max une arme en main, au loin, derrière moi, il courait et me tirait dessus simultanément, à foison, les coups de feux ne s'arrêtaient pas, je courais de toutes mes forces pour attraper ce satané train, j'eus une dernière accélération avant de finalement réussir à m'engouffrer dans un des wagons, ouf, c'était moins une, tout ça à cause d'un malheureux muffin, j'étais vraiment trop gourmande !

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	11. Chapitre 11

_« Les muffins, c'est la vie ! »_

* * *

 **POV D'ERIC**

Je ne regrettais pas une seule seconde ma décision de planquer JD dans mon appartement pendant cette attaque sur les Altruistes, déjà que le sérum de Paix des Fraternels injecté directement dans le bide de sa mère était en grande partie responsable de son don, qui sait comment elle aurait réagi à une injection du sérum de contrôle des Erudits ? Prendre un risque pareil était inutile et surtout con, j'en étais persuadé.  
Alors que je marchais toujours tranquillement autour de tous ces pantins, je vis Quatre arriver au loin, je le stoppais en pleine marche d'une main ferme sur son torse, j'avais envie de m'amuser avec lui, je pouvais me payer sa tête maintenant qu'il était sous contrôle, un vrai rat de laboratoire, il faisait vraiment pitié à voir.

\- le légendaire Quatre...devenu robot guerrier. Tu étais premier de la classe. Mais maintenant...tu n'es rien.

Il ne broncha pas, je passais de nouveau devant lui pour mieux m'éloigner quand je le vis serrer la mâchoire, j'eus soudain une sensation bizarre, un doute, il n'était pas sous contrôle comme tous les autres finalement ? Comment c'était possible ? Il était Divergent ? Je me replaçai tout de suite devant lui en pointant directement mon arme sur son front, ce pauvre con ne sourcilla pas. Les consignes de Jeanine étaient claires, il ne fallait pas laisser filer un seul Divergent, c'était bien mon intention.

\- dis au revoir, connard.  
\- au revoir connard, me répondit Tris.

Elle se trouvait juste derrière moi et pointait maintenant son arme dans ma direction, cette connasse semblait sûre d'elle, plus pour très longtemps.

\- la Pète-sec ? Commentais-je dans un éclat de rire. Tu ne tireras pas.  
\- tu sous-estimes mon caractère.  
\- tu n'oseras pas parce que tu sais très bien que le temps que tu appuies sur la détente, je l'aurais déjà descendu.  
\- tu as raison. Heureusement pour moi, je connais un moyen de te faire souffrir sans pour autant m'en prendre à toi.

Elle retourna tout à coup son arme contre elle sous le regard inquiet de Quatre qui tenta tout de suite de la dissuader.

\- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tris, pose cette arme, maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Tout cet amour dégoulinant entre eux me filait la gerbe, leur couple bidon me gonflait prodigieusement, cette petite scène entre eux était carrément à chier.

\- quoi ? C'est ça ma souffrance ?

J'éclatais de rire une seconde fois, moi souffrir à cause de son suicide ? Au contraire, elle m'offrait un putain de cadeau !

\- rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que tu te fasses sauter la cervelle, vas-y, t'attends quoi ? J'applaudirais des deux mains !  
\- je ne crois pas. Je vous ai entendu discuter ce jour-là à l'infirmerie avec JD, après mon combat contre Peter, je ne dormais pas, je faisais juste semblant. Son empathie, sa connexion avec moi, qu'elle se fait passer pour un garçon, je sais tout. Et d'après ce qu'elle raconte à Micah, vous êtes bien plus que des amis tous les deux.  
\- JD est une fille ? S'étonna Quatre.

Je soupirais fort, j'en avais ras le cul de ce mec, il avait toujours deux trains de retard !

\- tu crois que ça aurait quoi comme effet sur elle si je me tirais une balle dans la tête, là, maintenant, tout de suite, à ton avis ? Rien du tout ?

Je plissai des yeux, surpris par son ultimatum, elle était sérieuse ?

\- c'est ça, prends-moi pour un con.  
\- ou peut-être que le choc serait tellement fort au niveau émotionnel que son coeur s'arrêterait de battre dans la seconde ?  
\- tu bluffes.  
\- peut-être bien. Est-ce que tu es prêt à prendre le risque ?

Je n'avais qu'une envie à cet instant, c'était de lui exploser moi-même la cervelle mais j'étais coincé, je ne m'étais pas donné tout ce mal pour que JD crève maintenant d'une stupide crise cardiaque, je baissais alors mon flingue tout en serrant des dents, cette connasse allait me le payer.

\- je le savais. Tu n'es pas prêt à faire une croix sur elle.  
\- avec toi non plus, j'en ai pas fini, répondis-je en la fusillant du regard. Ça vient juste de commencer.  
\- tu viens de me prouver le contraire pourtant.

Elle me lança un dernier regard de défi avant de s'éloigner avec l'autre connard, elle connaissait mon point faible ce qui voulait dire que j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou désormais.

* * *

Je jetais vite fait un oeil à ma montre pendant que je déambulais dans les couloirs déserts de la Fosse pour rejoindre mon appartement, JD devait sûrement se trouver sous la douche à cette heure-ci, tant mieux, j'étais très motivé à l'idée de profiter d'une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air avec elle, ça aurait le mérite de me détendre après mon face-à-face chiant comme la mort avec l'autre con et sa moitié.  
Une lueur au sol attira tout à coup mon regard, je reconnus immédiatement le pendentif nacré en forme de cheval de JD, je le ramassais aussitôt pour le mettre dans ma poche, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je courus donc en trombe jusqu'à mon appartement avant d'ouvrir la porte en urgence.

\- JD ! Criais-je dans le salon. JD, c'est moi ! T'es où ?

Pas de réponse. Je faisais alors rapidement le tour de la cuisine tout en continuant à crier jusque dans la salle de bain où une longue serviette de bain était étendue en haut de la douche.

\- t'es là ? Réponds putain !

Toujours aucune réponse, j'arrivais enfin dans la chambre, le lit avait été fait, le muffin que j'avais déposé sur l'oreiller avait disparu, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de JD, je commençais sérieusement à flipper, elle ne quittait jamais son pendentif, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé traîné par terre de son plein gré, il avait dû se passer quelque chose.  
Est-ce qu'on avait découvert son secret ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était faite serrer parce qu'en réalité ce n'était pas un mec ? Peut-être que cette connasse de Tris l'avait balancée à Max ou aux autres leaders ? Je me posais une centaine de questions, il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave, j'en étais sûr, elle n'aurait jamais osé quitter la chambre, surtout pas après la note que je lui avais laissée, j'imaginais déjà le pire, je craignais pour sa sécurité. On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup trop de choses, elle se traînait une tonne de casseroles au cul pour que je reste serein, j'avais la rage, il fallait que je la retrouve au plus vite et j'allais tout faire pour, je ne reculerai devant rien.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	12. Chapitre 12

_Merci les filles pour vos mots si gentils, je fais des rimes pour la frime :)_

* * *

 **POV D'ERIC**

Plus les jours passaient et moins j'avais statistiquement de chance de retrouver JD saine et sauve mais je restais confiant sur nos futures retrouvailles, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle m'échappe, je pouvais très bien mener mes deux missions de front, traquer les Divergents pour Jeanine et retrouver JD en même temps, j'étais largement assez doué pour ça, je savais compartimenter mes émotions comme personne, je n'étais pas une fiotte.  
La première étape était de la chercher dans sa faction d'origine, je me rendais donc en voiture chez les Fraternels avec Max pour chauffeur, je ne pouvais plus encadrer ce gros con depuis qu'il m'avait raconté fièrement en riant son face-à-face avec JD dans la Fosse des Audacieux et comment il l'avait poursuivie en lui tirant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive heureusement à s'échapper dans un des wagons du train. Le geste de ce connard me restait toujours en travers de la gorge, il me le paierait tôt ou tard, à la première occasion que j'aurais de me venger, je la saisirais, cette enflure n'avait pas la moindre idée ce qui l'attendait, ce qui rendait les choses encore plus drôles à mon avis.  
Une fois arrivé avec moi devant Johanna, la porte-parole des Fraternels qui montait la garde devant leur ferme, je la soumis vite fait à un test de dépistage des Divergents puis Max lui fit le traditionnel coup de la manière douce ou la manière forte. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et le laissa passer en même temps que toute notre cavalerie qui rassemblait tous les Fraternels sous le dôme pour un test obligatoire. Maintenant qu'on se retrouvait tous les deux seuls, l'un en face de l'autre, je pouvais lui poser une question sur ce qui m'intéressait vraiment.

\- il y a un JD Zane ici ? On ne lui veut aucun mal.

J'en avais peut-être trop dit ou le ton de ma voix était un peu trop déterminé parce qu'elle me fixait maintenant d'un air suspicieux, il fallait que je trouve un autre argument.

\- on sait que ce n'est pas un Divergent.  
\- ce nom ne me dit rien.  
\- vraiment ? C'est sa faction d'origine pourtant.  
\- nous sommes nombreux. Je ne peux pas me souvenir des noms de tous ceux qui ont vécu ici.

Vu sa langue de bois, je compris rapidement que je ne tirerai rien de cette bonne femme, aucune info, je ne perdis alors plus une seconde de mon précieux temps et je me dirigeai directement sous la charpente des Fraternels avec Johanna derrière moi qui me suivait comme un clébard.

\- c'est chez vous là haut ? Demandais-je, le regard tourné vers le plafond en bois.  
\- rien que mon bureau.

Le hennissement d'un cheval me parvint aux oreilles, je revins alors tout seul sur mes pas pour inspecter les écuries avec attention, je m'arrêtai juste devant l'enclos d'un cheval blanc, si ça se trouve c'était Neva, la jument de JD, je n'avais qu'une hâte c'était de lui mettre la main dessus pour pouvoir enfin lui rendre son pendentif nacré auquel elle tenait tant. Alors que je caressais paisiblement la crinière du cheval en question, j'entendis tout à coup un cri qui semblait provenir du bureau de Johanna.

\- ils sont ici ! Par ici !

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Peter, je relevai immédiatement la tête pour le voir de mes propres yeux au loin.

\- Eric, ils sont en haut ! Vite, ils s'enfuient !

Je courus à toute vitesse et je le rejoignis à l'étage pour qu'il m'en dise plus.

\- où ça ?  
\- par la fenêtre !

Il pointa cette dernière du doigt quand j'entendis la voix de Max par radio qui appelait des renforts.

 _\- on a 3 fugitifs à pied qui vont vers le dôme ! Je répète : 3 fugitifs vers le dôme !_

J'entendis plusieurs coups de feux retentir juste après, je n'y voyais plus rien, je filai un coup de coude à Peter puis avant de dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers, je donnai mes dernières directives.

\- arrêtez-le ! Ordonnai-je à mes larbins qui s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

Il fallait absolument que je m'assure que Tris ne soit pas touchée dans cette première fusillade, c'était primordial pour JD, je réussis à m'accrocher en route au camion de notre équipe qui roulait à vive allure et poursuivait les trois fugitifs en question jusque sur les champs de terre des Fraternels.  
Ils s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans la forêt et je sautai aussitôt du camion pour courir derrière eux à toute vitesse, c'était un vrai marathon, au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais d'eux, je commençais à entendre un train au loin.  
A la sortie de la forêt, Quatre s'arrêta pour nous tirer dessus alors que les deux autres couraient devant lui, je ripostais sans aucune pitié aux tirs de ce pauvre con, Max faisait de même à mes côtés, au moment où Quatre n'avait plus de munitions, c'est Tris qui prit le relais pour le couvrir, planqué derrière un arbre, je pointais mon arme devant moi sans pour autant tirer sur elle, Quatre réussit finalement à la rejoindre, c'est le moment que choisit Max pour courir comme un forcené vers eux, il tirait sans s'arrêter sur eux pendant qu'ils couraient ensemble sur la même voie de chemin de fer tout près du train en marche, l'étau se resserrait sur Tris, elle pouvait très bien se choper une balle d'une seconde à l'autre, je décidais alors de passer exprès devant Max en plein course, je me trouvais quelques mètres juste devant lui et je pointai mon arme en direction du train sans pour autant tirer sur nos trois fugitifs.

\- c'est pas vrai, dégage putain !

La colère de Max me faisait sourire, ce connard avait la haine contre moi, tant mieux, c'était réciproque. Quand il courait vers la droite, je me décalais du même côté et je fis de même pour le côté gauche, il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'atteindre sa cible comme ça.

\- MAIS DEGAAAGE ERIC ! Hurla-t-il. J'VAIS TE METRRE UNE BALLE DANS LE CUL, PUTAIN !

Je continuais à courir devant lui tout en faisant la sourde oreille, nos trois fugitifs avaient finalement réussi à s'engouffrer dans un des wagons, le train était maintenant loin et ce connard tirait encore, il était totalement à la ramasse. Encore essoufflé par sa course folle, il balança son arme au sol, il était hors de lui, fou de rage après moi, ce qui me faisait hurler de rire intérieurement.

\- putain t'es bouché ? J't'ai dit de dégager ! J'aurais largement pu en buter un si tu t'étais pas tapé l'incruste dans ma ligne de mire !  
\- fallait te bouger le cul et viser mieux que ça !  
\- ne me refais plus jamais ça.  
\- sinon quoi ? Tu vas tout répéter à maman Jeanine ?  
\- plus jamais.

Sa menace me passait au-dessus et son ton glacial ne m'intimidait pas du tout, ça me faisait carrément chier de ne pas avoir pu flinguer Quatre au passage, mais tant que Tris n'était pas touchée, c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

* * *

 **POV DE JD**

Par chance, j'étais tombée sur Micah sur ma route alors qu'il se réfugiait chez les Sincères avec tous nos autres amis Audacieux. Il en avait profité pour me faire un topo complet sur les derniers événements, le sérum de contrôle crée par les Erudits qui avait conduit à l'attaque sur les Altruistes et surtout leur traque acharnée des Divergents qui m'éclaira sur mon face-à-face avec Max dans la Fosse. D'après Micah, lui et Eric étaient à la botte de Jeanine, je refusais de croire que mon homme soit corrompu, ce n'était pas un traître et même si les faits ne plaidaient pas du tout en sa faveur, je me devais de lui laisser au moins le bénéfice du doute.  
Quand Tris et Quatre firent leur apparition au siège des Sincères, nous étions tous ravis de les retrouver mais notre joie fut de courte durée quand on les arrêta pour complot et rébellion. Heureusement pour eux, au lieu de les livrer directement au Conseil et à Jeanine, Jack Kang, le leader des Sincères accepta de leur donner un procès équitable. Ce fut d'abord à Quatre que le sérum de vérité fut injecté sous nos yeux, sa responsabilité dans l'attaque des Altruistes fut rapidement écartée. Vint à présent le tour de Tris, on lui injecta le sérum et je ressentis une furtive douleur dans le cou, elle avoua qu'elle n'était pas sous l'emprise de la simulation car elle était Divergente, qu'elle avait fait du mal à des Audacieux, à des Altruistes, à tout le monde, je la sentais se crisper de plus en plus, elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour combattre le sérum, ça faisait un mal de chien, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte, je ne pouvais plus les arrêter. J'étais triste d'apprendre le décès de Will mais la souffrance de Tris à ce sujet me faisait encore plus de mal, elle était effondrée et j'étais inconsolable à mon tour, je sentais un poids énorme sur ses épaules, ses remords étaient sincères, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.  
Elle quitta son procès en pleurant, suivie de peu par Quatre alors que je séchais encore mes larmes, j'étais totalement minée par sa confession. A ma sortie de la salle, je vis Tris prendre la direction du toit après une conversation des plus tendues avec Christina, je n'hésitai pas une seconde et je la suivis sans me poser de questions, je ressentais un besoin nécessaire de la réconforter, c'était plus fort que moi. La gorge serrée et le coeur gros, je m'approchai lentement d'elle alors que ses deux bras reposaient nonchalamment sur la rambarde du toit, elle fuyait toujours mon regard humide, les yeux encore rougis par l'émotion, je me décidais à engager la conversation.

\- je suis désolée pour…  
\- merci.

Elle me coupa, elle savait que je parlais de ses parents et de Will, en dire plus n'était pas nécessaire. Le silence s'installa entre nous, un silence paisible, pas du tout pesant.

\- sympa ton haut.  
\- merci.

Son regard s'était furtivement arrêté sur mon top noir moulant à bretelles qui ne cachait plus rien de ma poitrine, tout le monde savait que j'étais une fille maintenant, j'avais suivi les conseils de Micah en avouant mes petits secrets dès mon arrivée au siège des Sincères, heureusement pour moi, le temps n'était pas aux punitions futiles, nous avions d'autres priorités en ce moment et c'était tant mieux !

\- c'est bizarre, ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre tant que ça.  
\- j'étais déjà au courant.  
\- c'est pas vrai, il ne sait vraiment pas tenir sa langue celui-là !  
\- non, Micah n'a rien dit, rassure-toi, tu peux continuer à lui faire confiance.

Cette fois, elle me fixa droit dans les yeux comme si elle avait quelque chose d'important à m'avouer, je craignais déjà le pire.

\- je vous ai entendu parler dans l'infirmerie avec Eric, le jour de mon combat contre Peter. Je ne dormais pas même si je vous ai fait croire le contraire.  
\- je vois.

Je tombais des nues, elle avait bien caché son jeu, je n'en revenais pas.

\- alors tu sais tout.  
\- tout sauf l'essentiel : la raison de ce lien entre nous.  
\- tu es Divergente, c'est sûrement à cause de ça.  
\- je ne suis pas la seule Divergente sur cette terre et il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu réagis aussi fort si j'ai bien compris.  
\- je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Tris. C'est comme ça. J'ai fini par l'accepter.  
\- désolée, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te fais des reproches, je me rends compte que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour toi alors que de mon côté, cette connexion m'a sauvée la vie par deux fois déjà.  
\- comment ça ?  
\- Eric. Il nous a laissés partir avec Quatre quand j'ai menacé de me suicider parce qu'il sait que s'en prendre à moi, c'est s'en prendre à toi et quand Max nous a tirés dessus chez les Fraternels, il s'est mis exprès dans sa ligne de mire pour le gêner.  
\- il n'est pas du côté de Jeanine alors ?  
\- il est du tien. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour qu'une chose pareille se produise, mais merci. Ça m'a aidé à rester en vie.

Je souris timidement, je ne savais pas moi-même en toute sincérité ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça mais cette nouvelle me réjouissait au plus haut point, on avait beau se retrouver à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, il réussissait quand même à me protéger et ne m'avait pas oubliée, c'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour tenir encore un peu plus le coup, sans lui à mes côtés.

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	13. Chapitre 13

_40 reviews, j'en suis toute émue. Allez, c'est parti pour l'avant-dernière suite !_

* * *

 **POV D'ERIC**

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'on lâche le morceau dans notre traque des Divergents, on choisit d'attaquer le siège des Sincères en passant par le toit, une fois à l'intérieur, on tirait dans le tas à l'aide de nos armes à balle tranquillisante, il n'y avait plus du tout de bousculade, les membres des Sincères tombaient comme des mouches sous nos yeux. On fit un véritable carnage dans toutes les salles, les unes après les autres, on réunit ensuite toutes les personnes encore réveillées dans une même salle, je fus surpris d'y voir Tris, les mains attachées, elle avait été ramenée par Max et forcée comme tous les autres à se mettre à genoux au sol.

\- bon vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, ce n'est qu'une inspection de routine. Je vous laisse tranquille après ça, annonça Max.

De mon côté, je commençais à faire un petit tour avec mon détecteur en main et je testais le premier mec qui me passa sous la main.

 _« divergence : 10 %. »_

\- et merde. T'es presque normal. C'est chiant, dis-je avant de lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

Je m'approchais ensuite d'une petite fille, elle aussi était agenouillée dans cette salle, je me penchais légèrement à sa hauteur pour lui parler.

\- salut, trésor.  
\- j'aurais pas dû, dit-elle de sa toute petite voix.

 _« divergence : 40 % »_

\- j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas toi non plus.  
\- la dame avait dit… elle avait dit que je devais pas descendre.  
\- t'aurais dû l'écouter.

Je pointais mon arme sur la petite quand Tris se jeta sur mon bras pour m'en empêcher, avec ses deux mains encore nouées ensemble, elle me serrait le cou, je n'avais qu'une envie à cet instant, c'était de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie, une raclée monumentale, elle ne méritait que ça, mais je ne voulais pas que JD souffre, surtout pas à cause de moi, je me contentais alors de retirer avec force ses bras de mon cou et de la pousser à nouveau au sol alors que Max la testait à son tour.

 _« divergence : 100 % »_

\- c'est pas croyable, commenta Max.  
\- quoi ?  
\- c'est elle qu'on cherchait.  
\- c'est des conneries.

Je vérifiais par moi-même, je n'y croyais pas une seconde, ce n'était pas possible.

 _« divergence : 100 % »_

Le détecteur avait parlé, il ne se trompait jamais, j'étais sur le cul, ça expliquait sûrement pourquoi JD avait ce lien si fort avec Tris, plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, 100 % de divergence c'était du jamais vu, la Pète-Sec était la seule, l'unique, l'élue, le cobaye parfait pour Jeanine et je me me retrouvais dans une merde internationale. Accepter de la livrer, ça voulait dire prendre le risque que JD subisse le même sort qu'elle, elle ne survivrait pas à une batterie de tests sous simulation à travers Tris, il n'y avait pas moyen que j'accepte ça, jamais de la vie, je refusais de prendre un tel risque.

\- emmène-la, Eric. J'avertis Jeanine.

Dès que Max franchit la porte, je n'hésitai pas une seconde et je libérai Tris de ses liens sans le moindre scrupule.

\- putain fallait que ce soit toi le sujet parfait pour Jeanine. Allez, tire-toi. Dégage !

Elle me fixa quelques instants dans les yeux, comme si elle avait compris pourquoi je la laissais partir, ou plutôt pour qui, elle avança de quelques pas quand je vis Max être balancé violemment au sol juste devant moi, il venait de prendre une méchante raclée par Quatre, ça me démangeait de finir le travail.

\- laisse-le moi.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une suggestion de ma part, Quatre me fixait d'un air ahuri alors que je traînais maintenant Max au sol en le tirant par une seule jambe jusqu'à la salle d'à côté, il me mit un violent coup de savate avec son autre pied, je reculais, il eut juste le temps de se lever que déjà j'enchaînais les coups, je tapais toujours dans le mille, contrairement à lui, quand il voulut me mettre un crochet du droit, je m'écartais et son poing atterrit dans la fenêtre derrière moi qui se brisa en mille morceaux, j'en profitais pour le jeter par dessus bord sans hésiter, la nuque brisée, il fut tué sur le coup, je fixais son corps sans vie de la fenêtre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- de la part de JD, connard.

J'avais obtenu ma vengeance, j'étais satisfait. Quand je fis mon retour dans la salle d'à côté, elle était bondée, Jack Kang le leader des Sincères était en grande conversation avec Quatre, ce dernier préparait déjà sa riposte contre Jeanine. Je balayai les lieux du regard et mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur JD, elle était saine et sauve, j'étais soulagé. La voir habillée en fille était bizarre, la vue était agréable, elle était plus sexy que jamais mais je n'étais pas encore habitué. Elle semblait émue de me revoir, je l'étais aussi mais heureusement pour moi et mon égo de mâle, j'arrivais à le cacher bien mieux qu'elle. Sans me quitter des yeux une seule seconde, elle s'approcha de moi et toucha délicatement ma main avec un air grave sur le visage.

\- t'es blessé, tu saignes.  
\- c'est pas mon sang.

Je retirais ma main de la sienne pour effleurer son cou où une balle tranquillisante était restée logée.

\- c'est douloureux ?  
\- non. Je ressens une gêne mais ça fait pas mal.  
\- on est trop peu nombreux, se plaignit Tori à voix haute.  
\- pas avec les Sans-Factions, argumenta Quatre.  
\- quoi ? Ces culs crasseux ? C'est une blague?

Je réagissais au quart de tour, il me fusillait du regard, il croyait quoi ? Que j'avais peur de lui ? C'est pas parce que Tris avait sûrement dû le briefer entre-temps sur toute la situation que j'allais m'écraser devant lui désormais.

\- on ne te retient pas.  
\- ne me tente pas. Si je dois partir, tu finiras comme Max juste avant.

Je sentis immédiatement les deux mains de JD m'agripper le bras avant qu'elle ne se force à rire en posant câlinement sa tête sur mon épaule histoire de dédramatiser la situation.

\- il a un humour ravageur mon homme hein ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire crispé.

Je lui adressai sans tarder un regard de reproche, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère et minimiser la portée de mes menaces, je les assumais pleinement, qu'elles plaisent ou non à Quatre, j'en avais strictement rien à carrer.

\- tu l'as dit toi-même Eric, me rappela-t-il, Tris est exactement ce que Jeanine recherche, elle ne renoncera jamais à elle. Alors on a pas trop le choix.

Ça me faisait chier de l'admettre mais ce connard avait raison. On se mit alors tous en route pour se rendre directement chez les culs crasseux, JD marchait quelques mètres derrière avec Micah alors que je restais devant avec les deux Pète-Secs, en tant que leader des Audacieux, je me devais de faire honneur à mon rang.

* * *

 **POV DE JD**

\- alors madame Coulter, on est sur son petit nuage ? Me demanda Micah, tout sourire.  
\- arrête, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dis-je faussement vexée.  
\- pourquoi ? C'est officiel maintenant, non ? J'en connais une qui va passer à la casserole ce soir moi !  
\- c'est pas vrai. T'es sérieux en plus ? On est en guerre et c'est la première chose à laquelle tu penses ?  
\- faut bien trouver des points positifs où on peut. Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'es pas contente qu'il soit avec nous ?  
\- bien sûr que si, sauf que je ne suis pas en manque comme toi, il faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un, ça devient urgent là !

On échangea un sourire complice et à notre arrivée chez les Sans-factions, on dut faire face à des vagues de suicides et à des menaces toutes liées à un effet de simulation provoqué par les balles tranquillisantes. Tout le monde s'était alors réuni pour discuter de la marche à suivre en compagnie de la leader Evelyn Johnson-Eaton, la mère de Quatre, c'est elle qui menait les débats.

\- il faut leur livrer Tris, suggéra alors un Sans-faction. Pour l'instant, personne ne sait pour notre alliance. C'est un avantage. Si on leur donne Tris maintenant, on pourra gagner du temps.

Les autres Sans-Factions semblaient d'accord avec lui, je ressentais toute la culpabilité de Tris, elle se tenait là, debout, face à eux, intimidée comme une brebis face à une meute de loups mais elle était affreusement rongée par les remords après le suicide de Marlene notamment, cela lui pesait, son moral était complètement miné.

\- c'est une excellente idée, jugea Edgar.  
\- si tu le dis mais tu devras me passer dessus avant, le menaça Quatre.  
\- sur moi aussi, ajouta Eric d'une voix métallique.

C'était aussi le cas de Christina, moi et tous les membres restants des Audacieux, on se serrait les coudes, on restait solidaire de notre faction. Malgré cela, Tris quitta la pièce le coeur lourd, elle n'avait plus aucune envie d'assister à ça et je la comprenais, elle n'acceptait pas d'avoir tant de morts sur la conscience, personne ne pouvait supporter ça.  
Lorsque Eric vint me rejoindre dans ma vétuste chambre le soir-même, j'étais assise sur mon lit, pensive. Il prit place juste à mes côtés alors que je me sentais toujours déprimée à cause des états d'âme de Tris.

\- laisse-moi deviner, la Pète-Sec broie du noir, c'est ça ?  
\- elle culpabilise pour les suicides.  
\- comme d'habitude quoi.

Il n'avait pas tort, même en quittant sa faction des Altruistes, elle continuait à faire passer son prochain avant elle-même.

\- tes cheveux sont un peu plus longs, j'aime bien cette coupe, ça te va bien comme ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, je passais délicatement ma main sur les cheveux de mon homme, il la retira doucement et j'en profitais pour emmêler mes doigts aux siens et cette fois, il se laissa faire pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir.  
\- t'es obligée d'être aussi mélodramatique ?  
\- je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Tu m'as manqué.  
\- rien de plus normal. Après tout ce temps, tu pourrais me dire un truc que je sais pas.  
\- et moi je t'ai manqué ?  
\- non, je suis là pour les beaux yeux de Quatre. A ton avis, 33 ?

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire à l'entente de ce sobriquet ridicule, ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu, trop.

\- même ce surnom, ça m'avait manqué.  
\- t'es vraiment un boulet.  
\- ton boulet à toi j'espère ?  
\- si épargner la vie de la Pète-Sec, trois fois en plus, ça répond toujours pas à ta question, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut de plus !  
\- ça.

Ni une, ni deux, je tirai sur le col de sa veste pour me laisser tomber avec lui sur le lit et retrouver en même temps sa bouche avec plaisir. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire contre ses lèvres quand il balança au passage un violent coup de pied dans ma lampe de chevet pour que l'ambiance soit encore plus intime entre nous. Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, il se mit à califourchon sur moi puis il releva mon débardeur à fines bretelles et laissa glisser sa bouche sur mon bas-ventre, je me sentais frémir peu à peu sous le poids de ses caresses. C'est sans le moindre effort, qu'il arracha ensuite mon soutien-gorge avant que sa bouche ne vienne happer un de mes seins. Je ne pouvais qu'apprécier cette langue experte qui venait titiller mon mamelon droit.  
Après m'avoir débarrassé de mon pantalon, il déposa de multiples petits baisers à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, dès l'instant où ses mains prirent le relais, ma respiration se coupa. Des frissons me parcoururent tout le corps et je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure. Cette sensation m'entraîna dans un frisson extrême.  
Ma main s'insinua ensuite dans son boxer, le regard coquin, j'entamai un mouvement léger de va-et-vient, d'abord lent, très lent, histoire de faire durer le plaisir, puis j'accélérai au fur et à mesure. Le souffle de mon homme devenait rauque, preuve qu'il appréciait mon savoir-faire. Je laissais balader mes mains sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau que je retrouvais à chaque fois avec envie. Voir son sexe tendu ainsi me mettait en appétit, je n'y résistai plus et je vins me caler dessus en bougeant frénétiquement mon bassin d'avant en arrière. Je sentis les mains puissantes d'Eric s'accrocher à mes fesses. Sa cadence s'accéléra. Ses coups de reins étaient violents. Ils m'arrachèrent même de petits cris au passage. Je sentais la chaleur de son souffle haletant dans le creux de mon cou. Bientôt, nos respirations retournèrent à la normale, tous les deux rassasiés de nos efforts. La tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule, je laissais courir mes doigts sur son torse parfait alors qu'il humait ma très courte chevelure et déposait encore une multitude de baisers sur ma tempe.

\- ça veut dire Joleen Dolly.  
\- quoi ?  
\- JD ce sont les initiales de Joleen et Dolly.  
\- Dolly comme la brebis ? M'interrogea-t-il, hilare.  
\- comme la chanteuse Dolly Parton surtout. Ma mère fredonnait l'air de sa chanson d'un ancien temps « Jolene » en boucle quand elle était enceinte de moi et je n'arrêtais pas de donner des coups de pieds dans son ventre à chaque fois.  
\- c'est pas vrai, même pas née, t'avais déjà des goûts de chiotte.  
\- et mes goûts en matière d'hommes ? T'en penses quoi ? Demandais-je d'un air faussement innocent.  
\- c'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Je sentis la main puissante de mon amant se faufiler sous les draps pour me prendre un sein. Son autre main était déjà entrain de me malaxer la fesse gauche. Il tritura avec envie mes tétons déjà fortement durcis par l'excitation. Ses mains remontaient plus en avant pour tracer le galbe de mes formes généreuses puis redescendaient jusqu'à mes cuisses. Il posa fermement ses deux mains de chaque coté de mes hanches et me plaqua tout contre lui. C'est à ce moment là que je sentis Eric frotter son sexe tendu doucement à l'entrée du mien. On allait maintenant dans un va-et-vient lent, très lent, très très lent, qui se fit ensuite de plus en plus rapide. La bouche de mon homme se plaquait à la naissance de mes seins, mon bassin vibrait en cadence. Il accéléra encore le rythme et je m'accrochais à ses fesses musclées de toutes mes forces, j'avais totalement succombé à la jouissance ce soir-là.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. J'en avais besoin. De ce moment juste après l'amour où le temps était comme suspendu, où je n'avais plus peur de rien et je me sentais en sécurité dans les bras musclés de mon homme.

\- j'ai toujours voulu m'en faire un, mais je sais toujours pas quoi.

Les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, je m'amusais à tracer le contour de son tatouage en dédale sur son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dépose un tendre baiser sur ma tempe et que je ne laisse reposer doucement ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- pas la peine de faire mon portrait, tu m'as déjà dans la peau.

Je vis clairement à la lueur amusée dans ses yeux qu'il me taquinait et je pris sa remarque avec le sourire, son expression redevint à nouveau plus sérieuse.

\- je ne l'ai pas fait pour faire comme les autres Audacieux, chacun de mes tatouages veut dire quelque chose. Si tu fais un tatouage juste pour en faire un et que ça ne signifie rien d'autre pour toi, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt.  
\- dommage, je pensais me faire tatouer Eric 4ever juste là, plaisantai-je, en posant mon index à la naissance de mon sein gauche. Tu sais, tout près du cœur.  
\- où ça ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur ma poitrine. Fais voir.  
\- là, précisais-je, en réitérant mon geste.  
\- ici ? Se renseigna-t-il, en embrassant lentement ma peau blanchâtre du bout des lèvres.  
\- mmmmh, confirmais-je, en appréciant la douceur de ses baisers au passage. T'as perdu quelque chose ?

Je le fixais d'un air perplexe alors qu'il venait de quitter subitement notre lit en quelques secondes et déambulait maintenant en boxer à la recherche de quelque chose. J'en profitais pour me rincer l'oeil au passage, je ne manquais pas une miette de la vue qui s'offrait à moi.

\- mon fute.

Il balaya la chambre du regard et le ramassa finalement juste en dessous du lit et commença à fouiller dans les poches de ce dernier avant d'abandonner brusquement ses recherches.

\- JD !

Il se jeta en trombe sur le lit alors que de la salive sortait en grande quantité de ma bouche, j'étais victime de violentes convulsions, je n'arrivais plus à les arrêter...

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


	14. Chapitre 14

_Voilà, comme promis, c'est la fin. Merci, merci, merci aux lecteurs, followers, favoriseurs et reviewers de cette fic, ça me va droit au cœur. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **POV D'ERIC**

\- JD !

Je criais son nom plusieurs fois de suite comme un malade alors qu'elle convulsait toujours, inconsciente, les yeux révulsés en arrière, j'essayais de stopper ses secousses en la maintenant fermement par les épaules, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne s'arrêtait pas, j'avais beau lui tapoter les joues pour avoir toute son attention, ça ne marchait pas non plus, je commençais sérieusement à flipper de la voir comme ça.

\- réponds-moi putain !

Il fallait que j'aille chercher de l'aide, je n'avais plus trop le choix, je reposais alors vite fait un plaid à carreaux rouge et noir sur le corps nu de JD avant de débouler à toute vitesse dans le couloir des culs crasseux.

\- DEBOUT LA-DEDANS !

Je tambourinai comme un forcené à toutes les portes sans exception, j'en avais rien à foutre qu'il soit même pas sept heures du matin, JD était mal en point, je n'allais sûrement pas faire dans la dentelle et perdre du temps inutilement.

\- LEVEZ VOS GROSSES FESSES DE CULS CRASSEUX SINON C'EST MOI QUI VIENS VOUS CHERCHER ! ALLEZ, BOUGEZ-VOUS !

La première porte qui s'ouvrit fut celle du bouseux et meilleur pote de JD, il avait vraiment une sale gueule au réveil en plus de porter un pyjama ridicule.

\- non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça ? Ça tourne vraiment pas rond chez toi !

Il voulut me fermer la porte au nez mais dommage pour lui, j'arrivais à la stopper à l'aide de mon pied droit.

\- viens par là.

Je le tirais violemment par le col de son haut de pyjama avant de le pousser jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre de JD.

\- elle arrête pas de convulser.  
\- depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, tout en se précipitant vers le lit.  
\- t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de chronométrer ?

Mon ton était agacé, ma voix métallique, à part me faire perdre patience, ce bouseux ne me servait vraiment à rien.

\- elle ne bouge plus.  
\- QUOI ?

Je courais aussitôt vers le lit en poussant violemment l'autre bouseux derrière moi au passage, JD était toujours allongée mais cette fois totalement prostrée, les yeux ouverts vers le plafond, sans réaction, je me penchais vers elle et je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand je sentis un pouls au niveau de son cou.

\- elle respire, soufflais-je d'un air rassuré.  
\- je peux l'examiner, j'ai étudié la médecine chez les Erudits avant de me faire jeter des Audacieux.

Je me retournais, c'était un cul crasseux qui venait de parler, je venais à peine de réaliser que la chambre de JD s'était remplie petit à petit et ils fixaient tous le lit avec de grands yeux inquiets.

\- vas-y, lui répondis-je, mais si tu tentes un coup de crasse, je te balance par la fenêtre.  
\- c'est ça, cause toujours.  
\- fais pas trop le malin, connard.

Je le fusillais du regard pendant qu'il passait juste devant moi pour s'asseoir sur le lit de JD, il semblait prendre mes menaces à la légère, il ne devrait pas, surtout pas, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Le silence régnait dans la chambre de JD, pendant que l'autre cul crasseux l'examinait, j'en profitais pour enfiler un tee-shirt noir tout en surveillant le soigneur de JD du coin de l'oeil avant de lui demander des nouvelles.

\- alors ?  
\- elle est dans un état catatonique, me répondit le cul crasseux.  
\- c'est quoi ce machin ?  
\- pour faire simple, elle a subi un grave traumatisme, elle est en état de choc.  
\- mais elle va vite se remettre ? Se renseigna aussitôt le bouseux. Ça va pas durer hein ?  
\- aucune idée, l'effet peut être transitoire ou non.

L'expression « état de choc » ne cessait de raisonner dans ma tête, mon regard s'arrêta sur Quatre parmi tous nos visiteurs du matin, pour une fois, il se trouvait seul sans sa moitié, je trouvais ça vachement suspect.

\- où est Tris ?  
\- elle est allée se livrer. Je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre avant ton pétage de plombs.  
\- c'est pas possible, elle est encore plus conne que je le croyais ! JD n'est pas Divergente, elle n'a aucune chance de supporter les simulations de Jeanine ! T'avais qu'une chose à faire : tenir ta connasse en laisse, même ça t'es pas foutu de le faire !  
\- ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

Son regard était glacial, son ton cassant, il se voulait peut-être intimidant, mais sa colère froide ne marchait pas du tout sur moi, loin de là.

\- du calme, on se calme ! Nous interrompit le bouseux. Ce que vous faites en ce moment, ça n'aide pas Tris, ni JD, dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Tori a enfin trouvé un moyen d'enlever les balles tranquillisantes de notre corps alors on peut tous se rendre chez les Erudits pour récupérer Tris et arrêter ce massacre sur JD, d'accord ?

Ça me faisait chier de l'admettre mais le bouseux était la voix de la raison, je me contentais alors d'acquiescer en silence alors que Quatre reprenait la parole.

\- je veux tout le monde en bas dans dix minutes, ajouta-t-il sans sourciller.

Il quitta ensuite la chambre suivi de peu par tous les culs crasseux et Audacieux présents, tous sauf un : le bouseux, ce vrai pot de colle, il ne quittait pas JD des yeux, j'avais déjà la haine de la voir dans un tel état mais ce mec avait le don de m'énerver encore plus.

\- quoi ? Tu veux sa photo ?  
\- on ne peut pas la laisser toute seule, surtout dans cet état.  
\- non tu crois ? Micah Ross a finalement un cerveau, première nouvelle !  
\- je peux l'habiller si tu veux.

Je le fusillais du regard, ce tocard venait de signer son arrêt de mort, c'était officiel.

\- rassure-toi, tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux. Je ne vais pas me rincer l'œil. JD a toujours été comme une sœur pour moi. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été d'accord avec ça.

Je m'approchais doucement de lui, nos visages étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui cracher à la gueule mais je me contentai de lui lancer un regard mauvais.

\- je t'interdis de parler d'elle au passé.  
\- désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est sorti tout seul. Je voulais juste rendre service, c'est tout.  
\- t'en as déjà assez fait, dégage de là avant que je vous éclate toi et tes jolies petites bouclettes contre le mur.

Il décida enfin à se casser, bon débarras, je me saisis d'un mouchoir en papier puis je pris place sur le lit et j'essuyai délicatement la bouche de JD qui était encore pleine de salive.

\- voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, pas vrai ?

Je me sentais comme un con, elle ne me répondait pas, je parlais dans le vide, si ça se trouve, elle ne comprenait même plus ce que je lui disais. Ses yeux fixaient toujours le plafond, je n'avais que quelques minutes avant de l'emmener avec moi chez les Erudits, je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus et je descendis le plaid que j'avais mis auparavant sur elle avant de frotter mes deux mains sur ses deux bras, elle était frigorifiée, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle attrape froid.

\- je fais vite, promis.

Toujours aucune réponse, aucun regard vers moi, ses yeux encore fixés sur le plafond, je continuais de l'habiller, étape par étape, d'abord le bas puis ensuite le haut, elle se laissait faire tel un pantin, quand je lui soulevai un bras, elle n'opposait aucune résistance et dès que je le relâchai, son bras se laissait retomber aussitôt comme si elle ne maîtrisait plus rien et que son cerveau ne fonctionnait déjà plus, j'avais une trouille bleue que son état soit beaucoup plus sérieux que le cul crasseux ne voulait bien le dire mais je préférais rester positif, j'étais déterminé à mener ma mission à bien, on allait libérer cette connasse de Tris des griffes de Jeanine et surtout mettre fin à ces putains de tests de simulation, comme ça, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre pour JD, je croyais en elle, elle était solide, elle pouvait tout surmonter, absolument tout.  
Une fois la sangle de mon arme vissée sur mon épaule droite, je me penchai à hauteur du lit de JD et je la soulevai et la pris dans mes bras afin qu'on quitte ensemble cette chambre miteuse au plus vite. Mes mains soutenaient son dos et ses genoux pendant que sa tête reposait dans le creux de mon cou, peut-être qu'elle s'y sentait en sécurité, c'est tout ce que j'espérais.  
On se rendit tous ensemble chez les Erudits dans la foulée et une fois arrivés au labo en question, on prit des chemins séparés, c'était chacun pour soi désormais, à chaque vermine que je croisais sur mon passage, je tirais dans le tas sans me poser de questions, tout en tenant toujours fermement JD contre moi pour ne pas qu'elle me glisse des mains.

 _« Avis aux équipes de sécurité : verrouillage de tous les accès »._

J'eus à peine le temps de passer la porte de la salle des simulations avant qu'elle ne se referme automatiquement derrière moi, c'était moins une !

\- vas-y. Fais-le.

J'y trouvais Quatre et Tris à l'intérieur, ce connard l'encourageait à continuer d'ouvrir la boîte contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis durant notre mission, j'étais fou de rage.

 _« Lancement de la simulation fraternelle »._

\- arrête tout sinon je tire.

Je pointais directement mon arme sur Tris sans sourciller, cette connasse posa immédiatement son regard sur JD.

\- on a déjà eu cette conversation, tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour elle si je suis touchée.  
\- parce que tu crois qu'elle est en état de réagir à quoique ce soit ? M'énervais-je. Regarde-la, regarde-la bien parce que si elle en est là, c'est entièrement de ta faute ! Et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser empirer les choses, c'est hors de question !  
\- qui t'a parlé d'envenimer les choses ? Argumenta Quatre, peut-être que cette dernière simulation va la ramener au lieu de l'enfoncer, elle ne réagit plus à rien, il faut tenter le coup, le tout pour le tout.  
\- on va bien voir.

Je gardais mon arme pointée en direction de Tris, la théorie de son mec n'était pas si con que ça mais je restais méfiant. A ma plus grande surprise, elle réussit sa dernière simulation alors que Jeanine et ses sbires nous rejoignaient dans le labo au même moment.

 _« Lancement du message »._

La boîte venait de s'ouvrir mais j'en avais strictement rien à carrer de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, je fermais à présent les yeux et je posais mon front tout contre celui de JD tout en priant intérieurement qu'elle se réveille ou daigne enfin m'adresser un regard pleinement conscient, les secondes s'égrenaient, puis les minutes, je venais seulement de m'apercevoir que la mère de Quatre et les culs crasseux restants avaient débarqué en force pour arrêter Jeanine et ses larbins, l'état de JD n'avait malheureusement pas changé d'un iota, elle était encore éteinte, je l'avais peut-être perdue pour toujours ce matin-là, la vraie JD, ma JD à moi.

* * *

 **POV DE JD**

Ma parole c'était un vrai hôtel cette chambre, après une visite matinale de mon meilleur ami Micah pour me raconter les moindres détails de son rapprochement naissant et plus si affinités avec la très belle Christina sur laquelle il avait craqué dès notre arrivée dans la Fosse, Tris était passée en début d'après-midi pour s'excuser à nouveau de s'être livrée aux Erudits sans m'en parler avant et surtout sans penser à ce que ça impliquerait sur ma santé, j'étais physiquement incapable de communiquer avec elle mais je ne lui en voulais pas le moins du monde de son geste héroïque, après tout, elle avait pris un risque énorme en se sacrifiant pour ne pas que d'autres Audacieux et Sans Factions ne se suicident à leur tour à cause des balles tranquillisantes, c'était tout à son honneur.

\- c'est moi, me dit Eric.

La visite qui me toucha le plus fut sans surprise celle de mon homme en toute fin d'après-midi, j'adorais par-dessus tout le flot rocailleux que possédait sa voix, il bougea délicatement ma tête afin que mon regard soit dirigé uniquement sur lui, sa main caressait tendrement mon cuir chevelu, il s'installa ensuite sur une chaise en prenant bien soin de me faire face, puis je l'entendis fouiller dans son pantalon avant qu'il ne referme sa main en poing et ne la lève juste devant moi, je reconnus immédiatement mon pendentif nacré à l'effigie de ma jument Neva que je ne quittais jamais et qu'il agitait à présent fièrement devant mes yeux.

\- je crois que c'est à toi.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien quelques secondes avant que je ne le sente nouer le cordon du pendentif autour de mon cou, des larmes perlaient maintenant au coin de mes yeux, machinalement, sans que je ne puisse les retenir, ça me tuait à petit feu de ne plus pouvoir le toucher, ne plus pouvoir lui prendre la main, ne plus pouvoir répondre à ses baisers, ne plus pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux du bout des doigts, son odeur me manquait, j'avais faim de lui, plus que jamais alors que j'étais condamnée à passer mes journées à contempler le plafond en face de moi, j'étais ni plus ni moins qu'un légume, on m'avait posée une sonde gastrique ainsi qu'une sonde urinaire, on m'habillait, on me lavait, je ne me sentais plus vraiment moi, j'étais prisonnière de mon propre corps et cette sensation m'était insupportable à vivre au quotidien, une véritable torture.

\- pardonne-moi.

Je le sentis essuyer délicatement mes larmes dans un geste tendre, le pardonner de quoi ? Il avait été exemplaire du début à la fin, peut-être pas le petit-ami idéal mais je n'échangerais pour rien au monde tous ces moments passés en sa compagnie, absolument aucun.

\- si je t'aimais un tout petit peu moins, je n'aurais pas les couilles de le faire.

Il se leva de sa chaise, je ne l'avais alors plus dans mon champ de vision, c'est là que je sentis ses lèvres se poser tendrement sur mon front pour un baiser de plusieurs secondes puis sur ma bouche, il laissa ensuite reposer sa joue contre ma tempe pendant un long moment comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de moi, respirer mon odeur une toute dernière fois.  
Je me posais une centaine de questions à cet instant quand je le sentis s'emparer doucement du coussin posé sous ma tête, il plaça mon menton bien droit devant lui avant d'appuyer l'oreiller directement sur mon visage et de maintenir une pression constante et puissante sur moi, ma respiration s'atténuait petit à petit, je me sentais de plus en plus légère, comme libérée d'un poids, délivrée de mes chaînes, de ce corps qui n'était plus qu'une horrible prison pour moi, il n'y avait eu que mon homme pour deviner mon calvaire, ça ne pouvait être que lui, encore une fois, Eric était mon sauveur, comme il l'avait toujours été.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Souris à la vie_ *_*


End file.
